Sinful Requiem
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Fourth Sin/ "Aku pertaruhkan semuanya padamu. Kalau kau sampai berkhianat, lebih baik aku… mati." / sum and story gak jelas.. summary sekalimat doang - - Anyway... RnR please :3
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sinful Requiem**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

**Family**

**Pair : SasuNaru (incest)**

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: SUPER OOC!**

**typo(s), mis-typo(s)**

**Cerita yang maksa dan gak mutu..**

**Bisa menimbulkan keinginan nge-flame**

**.**

**.**

**First Sin: I Don't Dislike My Brother**

.

"Naruto, dimana adikmu?" tanya Kaa-san saat aku baru saja masuk ke ruang makan. Pertanyaan yang sangat merusak moodku di pagi hari.

"Mungkin masih tidur." jawabku malas. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan orang yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku itu.

"Siapa yang masih tidur?" gumam sebuah suara dari arah belakangku. Pemuda yang memakai seragam sama sepertiku itu lalu seenaknya duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Baguslah semua sudah berkumpul. Ayo mulai sarapannya." Gumam Tou-san meletakkan Koran yang sejak tadi dibaca. Kaa-san pun kemudian duduk di sebelah Tou-san.

Kami memulai sarapan pagi seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ya.. kami memang keluarga biasa, yang tinggal di lingkungan yang biasa.

Menghela nafas, aku menyibakkan helaian pirangku yang mulai memanjang.

"Nii-chan.. kurasa kau harus memotong rambutmu."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Jangan pernah memanggilku begitu." Gumamku merespon cepat seseorang yang duduk di sampingku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka panggilannya kepadaku. Dipanggi 'Nii-chan' oleh adik laki-laki yang juga merupakan kouhai-mu di sekolah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Nii-chan.."

Aku diam tidak merespon. Anak bandel satu ini benar-benar tidak pernah mau mendengarkan omonganku. Kalau saja Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak disini, aku pasti sudah memukulnya.

"Nii-chan.."

Tch! Setidaknya, dia terdengar lebih menghargaiku jika mengganti 'chan' dengan 'san'. Kalau seperti ini, dia seperti sedang mengejekku. Mentang-mentang lebih tinggi lima sentimeter dariku…

"Nii-cha –"

"Sasuke!" bentakku pada akhirnya. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arahnya, kupelototi mata gelapnya. Dan entah apa yang si bodoh ini pikirkan, dia malah tersenyum.

"Sudah.. sudah.. kalian jangan bertengkar." Kaa-san mencoba melerai kami. Sorot mata canggungnya mengingatkanku bahwa Tou-san sangat tidak suka perdebatan di meja makan.

Aku berdecih sebal, lalu kembali fokus pada mangkuk nasiku.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke.." gumam Tou-san hampir membuatku tersedak. Setuju dengan Sasuke berarti…. Menyuruhku potong rambut?

"Lagipula Tou-san ingin kau mengubah warna rambutmu. Warna pirang cerah seperti itu.. kau terlihat seperti berandal." Gumamnya santai.

Malas berdebat dengan Tou-san, kueratkan genggamanku pada sumpit.

Moodku pagi ini benar-benar hancur.

Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan nilai ujian tengah semester yang akan keluar hari ini. Aku bukannya bodoh, malahan.. bisa dibilang, akulah yang paling baik di kelas… di angkatanku. Yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur adalah.. kemungkinan kalah nilai dari seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ditambah lagi adikku, Sasuke yang sejak pagi sudah bikin ulah. Juga Tou-san yang lagi-lagi mengomentari warna rambutku. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengecatnya pirang? Toh tidak mempengaruhi nilai-nilaiku kan?

Kenapa Tou-san tidak mengurus rambut bungsunya yang seperti pantat ayam itu saja? Menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Gumamku mengakhiri sarapan. Kuambil tas yang kuletakkan di bawah kursi, lalu mulai beranjak.

"Nii-chan.. Nii-chan tunggu!"

Kuabaikan ucapan bernada tinggi itu. Aku memakai sepatu.. lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

"Nii-chan!" teriak Sasuke di telingaku. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundakku keras. Aku tahu, dia merasa kesal karena ditinggal.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

Aku berdecih sebal. Kusingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku, "Kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu."

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan ikuti aku."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya sedang berangkat ke sekolah."

Check mate!

Kami memang berangkat ke sekolah yang sama, dan aku sedang malas membalas ucapannya. Berdebat dengan Sasuke di saat begini hanya akan membuatku bertambah bad mood.

Sudahlah… kuacuhkan saja bocah bandel satu ini.

"Naru-nii.."

"Hmm?" gumanku tanpa sadar.

"Nanti aku tidak ada kegiatan klub. Kita pulang sama-sama ya?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Ayolah Nii-chan…"

"Kubilang, aku ada urusan."

Dan rengekan Sasuke menjadi music yang menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke. Bukan karena sifatnya yang masih manja padaku, padahal sudah kelas dua SMA. Bukan karena panggilan 'Nii-chan' kepadaku. Hanya saja.. sesuatu yang lain membuatku tidak menyukai suara Sasuke saat memanggilku begitu.

Kalau saja dia masih menjadi adikku yang manis, mungkin aku akan membiarkannya memanggilku 'Nii-chan' sampai puas.

"Yo.. Naruto-senpai, Sasuke!" sapa seseorang berambut coklat dari belakang kami saat aku dan Sasuke sedang mengganti sepatu di loker. Sasuke yang tadinya masih merengek, langsung berhenti.

"Yo.. Kiba." Balasku singkat. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya ini adalah kouhai-ku, kami sama-sama masuk tim basket inti Konoha Gakuen. Walau sejak sebulan yang lalu semua murid kelas tiga, termasuk aku, mulai berhenti dari kegiatan klub, hubungan kami masih sangat baik.

"Hei, Sasuke. Pertandingan besok adalah pertandingan pertamamu sebagai kapten yang baru. Jangan kecewakan kakakmu ya!" Kiba berseru senang. Ia menepuk pundakku, juga pundak Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Dan Kiba hanya tertawa menanggapi teman sekelasnya yang 'cool' itu.

Aku menghela nafas, aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kuberikan isyarat kepada Kiba untuk melakukan hi-five. Setelahnya, aku berjalan menuju kelasku, "Tenang saja. Kalau kalian, pasti bisa meneruskan masa keemasanku."

"Jangan lupa nonton aksi kami ya, kapten!"

Kulambaikan tanganku sebagai tanda kesanggupanku menghadiri undangannya.

Aku tidak suka situasi ini…

Bukannya aku tidak suka Sasuke yang irit kata di depan teman-temannya. Bukannya aku tidak suka Sasuke yang terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah kami. Tohh aku juga berkontribusi besar dalam proses terpilihnya Sasuke yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai kapten. Saat aku masih menjadi anggota klub pun, kami menjadi partner terhebat di lapangan.

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke…

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke yang meneruskan metode latihan yang kubuat, berlatih mati-matian, lalu mengambil istirahat sehari sebelum pertandingan. Bukan juga karena sebagian supporter tim basket (kebanyakan perempuan) yang beranggapan bahwa image 'kapten emo' yang dimiliki Sasuke, lebih keren daripada image 'kapten yankee'-ku. Toh itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hasil pertandingan.

Kalau saja mereka tahu sikap Sasuke di rumah, mereka akan menertawakan Sasuke.

.

.

"Haa~ahh.." helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirku. Mata biruku menatap tajam tinta hitam yang bercecer rapi di atas kertas yang kupegang dengan tangan kiri.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi komentar Tou-san. Walau aku yakin, dengan nilai seperti ini, 'orang itu' tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.

"Tadaima.." gumamku masuk rumah.

Aku langsung disambut oleh 'okaeri' dari Kaa-san, juga hujaman ungkapan protes dari Sasuke yang tidak kutunggu saat pulang tadi. Malas menjelaskan bahwa aku benar-benar ada urusan, aku hanya diam dan menghindarinya yang seolah menghadang jalanku.

"Nii-chan! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Tch!"

"Kubilang kita akan pulang sama-sama kan?" ucapnya di depan mukaku dengan nada meninggi. Sasuke berdecak pinggang di hadapanku, sekali lagi menghalangi jalanku.

"Kau –"

"Naruto, Sasuke. Tou-san ingin lihat nilai kalian." Gumam Tou-san di belakang Sasuke. Pria berpakaian rapi itu lalu memberi isyarat kepada kami agar mengikutinya ke ruang keluarga.

Brengsek! Tidak lihat apa kalau aku baru sampai rumah? Paling tidak, biarkan aku ganti baju dulu!

Kami pun duduk di hadapan Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang sama-sama berpakaian rapi. Kalau tidak salah, mereka akan pergi ke rumah kerabat kami yang minggu depan akan menikah.

Aku menaruh kertas yang sejak tadi kubawa di meja, Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, lalu meletakkan kertas dengan logo yang sama dengan milikku. Mataku dengan cepat menelusuri satu per satu deretan angka di kertas bertekuk banyak.

Dan mendadak aku merasa sangat nyeri. Nilai kami selisih satu point di mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dan Sejarah. Selebihnya, sama persis. Tentu saja.. nilai Sasuke (lagi-lagi) lebih baik dari nilaiku.

Tou-san mengamati keduanya, lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Lihat Naruto, Nilaimu menurun begini. Berhenti bermain-main dan lebih giatlah belajar. Kau pasti terlalu banyak main sama anak-anak berandal, lihat rambutmu.."

Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat, kueratkan genggaman tanganku hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Kalau saja Tou-san memperhatikan, nilaiku tidak pernah menurun. Hanya karena nilai Sasuke lebih bagus, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?

"Dan kau, Sasuke. Kenapa kau menolak program percepatan yang diajukan sekolahmu? Dengan nilai seperti ini, seharusnya kau bisa berada di kelas yang sama dengan kakakmu."

Orangtua satu ini memang tidak pernah puas. Bahkan Sasuke juga masih mendapat protes.

"Aku tidak mau Tou-san. Pokoknya Nii-chan harus tetap jadi Nii-chan. Baik di rumah, maupun di sekolah. Kalau kami seangkatan, tidak asyik memanggilnya Nii-chan." Terang Sasuke santai.

Entah hanya perasaanku, atau memang ini yang sebenarnya terjadi.. senyum Sasuke seolah sedang mengejekku.

"Sudahlah.. yang penting kalian jadi nomor satu lagi. Kaa-san senang." Ucap Kaa-san. Aku tahu, wanita ini tulus.

"Ya sudah…" Tou-san menghela nafas, ia beranjak, lalu merapikan pakaiannya, "Malam ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan menginap di rumah pamanmu untuk membantu persiapan acara besok pagi."

Besok pagi.. besok pagi.. aku tidak tahu ada acara apa besok pagi. Dan aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kaa-san sudah siapkan sarapan untuk besok, kalian tinggal menghangatkannya saja. Makan malammu juga ada di kulkas.." gumam Kaa-san menepuk pundakku.

"Aku sudah makan.." ucapku singkat.

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke di rumah. Berduaan dengan bocah bandel ini membuatku jengah. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, hanya saja…

"Nii-chan, malam ini tidur sama-sama –"

"Tidak mau!" jawabku cepat. Memangnya dia bocah umur lima tahun apa? Biasanya juga tidur sendiri kan?

"Kalau begitu, kita main game sebelum ti –"

"Sudah jam delapan. Aku mau mandi, lalu tidur." gumamku melangkah ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah. Aku ingin berendam…

Kulepas seluruh pakaianku, meletakkannya di dekat mesin cuci, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kepalaku rasanya berat sekali. aku ingin mandi dan berendam dengan air dingin. Biar saja kalau aku memang harus sakit. Hitung-hitung istirahat dari rutinitas yang membuatku muak.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku langsung berendam di bak. Kalau saja air-air ini bisa melunturkan rasa kesalku… Kalau saja…

Rasanya malas sekali kalau harus keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengingat makhluk menyebalkan yang akan kutemui di luar sana…

Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, hanya saja…

Aku membencinya.

Aku membenci Sasuke.

Dulu, saat dia masih menjadi adikku yang manis dan sangat kusayangi, aku selalu mengajarinya banyak hal. Dan dia, selalu mengagumiku. Akulah satu-satunya harapan keluarga. Nilai-nilai akademikku yang cemerlang, prestasi olahraga yang kuraih.. Tou-san selalu membanggakanku.

Sampai saat itu tiba. Saat Sasuke mulai masuk SMP dan menjadi yang terbaik di angkatannya. Ia mengambil program percepatan satu tahun. Saat itulah aku sadar. Hal-hal yang kuajarkan padanya, buku-buku pelajaranku yang juga ia baca, membuatnya tumbuh dan berada di level yang sama denganku.

Sasuke-ku yang manis dan penurut, serta selalu mengagumi dan memujiku, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merebut pujian dan rasa bangga dari Tou-san atas diriku. Kalau boleh mengulang waktu, aku tidak akan pernah mengajarkan semua hal yang kuketahui kepada Sasuke.

Ditambah sikap pendiamnya di sekolah membuat para gadis mengaguminya. Bahkan, gadis yang kusukai menolakku dengan alasan, dia lebih menyukai adik kandungku itu.

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik dalam hal apapun di mata orang lain…

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke, aku hanya membencinya.

"Brengsek!" umpatku kasar memukul air.

Percuma! Seperti air yang berkali-kali dipukul akan kembali ke bentuk semula, berapa kali aku mengumpat dan merasa kesal, di mata Tou-san, Sasuke akan selalu lebih baik dariku.

Menghela nafas berat. Aku menyudahi aksi berendamku, lalu mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk.

"Tch! Lupa tidak bawa baju ganti.." Lagi-lagi menghela nafas, kulilitkan sehelai handuk di pinggangku.

Sudah berapa kali ya aku menghela nafas hari ini…

Aku pun berjalan perlahan. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi, sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas.

'greggg~'

"Nii-chan.. nnhh~"

'degh'

Tubuhku membatu, mataku bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Beberapa kali kukedipkan mataku hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang kulihat ini benar-benar nyata.

"Naru-ni.. nnhh~ Nii-chann…"

Sasuke..

Sasuke duduk bersandar di tembok. Tangan kirinya merogoh boxer yang dia pakai. Matanya terpejam menikmati permainannya sendiri. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang celana dalamku.

Apa yang bocah bandel ini lakukan?

Berkali-kali ia mnghirup dalam-dalam benda di tangan kanannya itu, suaranya bergetar memanggilku.

Menjijikkan!

Apa dia sedang berfantasi? Lebih parah lagi, apa aku, kakaknya sendiri, yang menjadi obyek fantasinya itu?

Benar-benar menjijikkan!

"Sasuke.." gumamku menghancurkan mimpinya. Tubuh putih berbalut kaos singlet dan boxer hitam itu terlonjak. Reflek ia membuka matanya. ekspresi Sasuke berubah begitu manik-manik gelapnya mendapati aku berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya mengenakan selembar handuk di pinggangku.

Aku bisa melihatnya. Sasuke sangat kaget, mungkin dia pikir aku sudah berada di kamar. Namun pipinya yang merona, juga binar matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan pikiran ngeresnya yang makin menggila.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"N –Nii-chan.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Kau apakan celana dalamku?" tanyaku kasar menatap tangan kanannya yang masih setia menekan celana dalamku ke bibir dan hidungnya. Menjijikkan!

"Kenapa kau tegang begitu?" kali ini selangkangannya yang menjadi sasaran mata biruku.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga kau berulang kali memanggilku?"

Mata onyx-nya menatapku ragu. Sasuke sadar, yang terjadi sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Begitu juga denganku… Aku benci Sasuke, dan tindakannya kali ini membuatku makin tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke!" bentakku menaikkan nada bicara.

"Nii-chan.. kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini.. Jangan beritahu Tou-san." Dia mencoba mendekatiku. Tentu saja, aku mundur satu langkah menghindarinya. Tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan lelehan cairan bening lengket, tangan kanannya yang entah mengapa tidak mau melepas celana dalamku.. Rasanya aku mau muntah.

"Tetap berada di tempatmu dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan tenang!"

Jujur, aku merasa takut. Mata Sasuke barusan seperti mata binatang liar yang sedang kelaparan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak ini? Kenapa ekspresinya berubah-ubah begitu? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

Sasuke kembali duduk. Ia bersila, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Nii-chan.. Aku suka Nii-chan."

Sesuatu yang tajam seolah menusuk jantungku. Aku… tidak salah dengar kan? Apa yang membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini?

Tenang… aku harus tenang dan memastikan semuanya.

"Aku tahu. Sejak kecil kau selalu bilang begitu." Gumamku duduk menyilangkan kaki di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya sempat membuatku ingin menyambar tasku di meja, lalu menutupi bagian depanku. Tapi aku sadar, kalau aku melakukannya, aku hanya akan terlihat seperti kucing yang sedang ketakutan.

Aku harus tetap tenang…

"Bukan.. bukan yang seperti itu." mendongakkan kepala, mata gelapnya kini membuatku tenggelam dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, "Aku suka Nii-chan.. aku ingin melakukannya dengan Nii-chan. Aku.. ingin menikah dengan Nii-chan."

Perutku rasanya mual mendengar penekanan pada kata '-nya' dan 'menikah' yang diucapkan Sasuke. Apa dia tidak sadar, kami sedarah!? Dan lagi.. kami sama-sama laki-laki!?

Sasuke sudah gila.

Kalau Tou-san tahu, dia pasti akan membunuh Sasuke. Kalau Tou-san tahu, dia tidak akan sudi menganggap Sasuke sebagai anak. Kalau Tou-san tahu..

"Kumohon jangan beri tahu siapapun, Nii-chan. Kalau Tou-san tahu, dia akan marah padaku.."

Benar! Kalau Tou-san tahu.. aku akan kembali mendapatkan rasa bangga dari Tou-san yang diberikan hanya padaku. Haruskah kuberitahu Tou-san?

"Akan kulakukan apapun asal Nii-chan mau merahasiakannya…"

–Atau.. aku bisa membuat ini lebih menarik?

Aku bisa merasakan otot-otot di ujung bibirku menahan dirinya agar tidak tertarik ke atas. Mungkin aku bisa bermain-main sebentar sebelum mengadukannya kepada Tou-san. Aku akan mencobanya..

"Lanjutkan." Gumamku datar. Sasuke yang sempat menunduk kempali menatapku dengan sorot bingung. Pada saat-saat begini, kemana perginya ke-genius-an yang dimiliki anak ini?

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun.. Aku memintamu untuk melanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi." Ucapku santai memberi penekanan pada kata 'meminta'. Aku tahu, adikku yang manis ini sangat memahami ucpanku.

Ia menggeleng dua kali, "Kalau Nii-chan lihat, aku malu.."

Dia bilang apa?

Sasuke yang mengendus-endus celana dalamku yang sudah kupakai seperti anjing kelaparan bilang kalau dia malu?

Apa manusia rendahan sepertinya punya rasa malu?

Sungguh menjijikkan!

"Baiklah.." kusambar tas di meja, lalu mulai mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Kurasa aku masih punya banyak pulsa untuk melakukan panggilan pribadi."

"Tunggu, Nii-chan! Aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan melakukannya, jangan bilang Tou-san! Kumohon…"

Dan aku meletakkan tas di pangkuanku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau Sasuke menatapku dengan mata tajamnya yang tadi. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa sangat risih. Hampir telanjang dan duduk di depan orang yang menikmati fantasinya tentang dirimu bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatmu tenang.

Dan Sasuke kembali memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam boxer, lalu ia menarik keluar miliknya yang menegang penuh. Cairan bening yang kelihatannya lengket mengalir dari ujungnya.

Ughh.. aku mual.

Dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma celana dalamku. Mata tajamnya setengah terpejam, menatapku sayu. Semburat kemerahan di pipinya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Nii-chan.. Nnngghh… "

'degh'

Rasanya nyeri saat mendengarnya memanggilku begitu dalam kondisi seperti ini. nada manja yang sama seperti yang biasa dia gunakan, gerakan bibir yang sama.. Apakah mata Sasuke selalu begitu saat memanggilku?

Sejak kapan dia begini? Jangan bilang dia sering berfantasi saat aku tidak tahu? Dan saat aku sadar, Sasuke sudah benar-benar menyukaiku. Suka dalam airtian ingin melakukannya denganku, ingin menikahiku…

Aku terperangkap dalam rasa jijik, juga kaget…

"Ngghh.. Nii-chan.. Nii-aaa~~aahhhhh!"

Lenguhan kerasnya membangunkanku dari lamunan. Kudapati Sasuke yang terengah, cairan putih kental yang baru saja keluar dari milik Sasuke bercecer di lantai, membuatku makin ingin muntah. Dia benar-benar bisa melakukannya di hadapanku!

Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan kembali keangkuhanku, "Bereskan semuanya, menjijikkan!"

Bisa kulihat luka di matanya saat aku mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Dia.. benar-benar terluka hanya karena aku mengatakan tindakannya barusan itu menjijikkan? Sebegitu sukanya kah Sasuke padaku?

"Nii-chan, kau janji tidak akan mengatakannya kepada Tou-san kan?" Sasuke menghadangku saat aku beranjak dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan yang kini berbau khas Sasuke. Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini.

"Akan kupikirkan baik-baik." gumamku mencoba tenang. Mati-matian aku mencoba santai saat berjalan menaiki tangga. Sungguh rasanya kamarku jadi sangat jauh.

Satu hal yang harus kuakui, aku berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang menuruti perintahku, dan tidak mengejarku. Kalau dia mengejarku, pasti dia akan tahu.. dia akan tahu kalau aku..

'blamm!'

Kubanting pintu kamarku, lalu kukunci dari dalam. Aku langsung terduduk dengan kaki yang bergetar melemas.

"Brengsek!"

Aku yang harusnya merasa mual dan jijik, kenapa jadi tegang setelah melihat Sasuke?

"Ggghh!" lenguhku tertahan menekan kuat milikku. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya.

Sasuke brengsek!

Sejak kapan dia menjadi bocah mesum begitu?

Sejak kapan dia menyukaiku?

Sejak kapan dia menjadikanku sebagai obyek fantasinya?

Sejak kapan… sejak kapan aku begini?

"Sial… Aku benci Sasuke!"

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuu bikin fic sampah :v

Ga tau kenapa, pas baca salah satu manga yaoi, Kyuu lupa judulnya, Kyuu jadi kebayang mereka berdua.

Dan entah Kyuu genius atau apa, Kyuu yang gampang desperate kaleu bikin ff galau, malah nulis yang beginian.

Ahahah.. semoga saja ada yang mau baca.

Karena **There's No Regret in My Life **udah mau tamat. Kyuu coba bikin judul baru. Semoga readers suka…

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please (-/|\-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sinful Requiem**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

**Family**

**Pair : SasuNaru (incest)**

**Rated: M  
><strong>

**Warning: SUPER OOC!**

**typo(s), mis-typo(s)**

**alur cerita dan penokohan seenak jidat,**

**Naruto's point of view**

**.**

**.**

**Second Sin: Bloody Honey-Lemon**

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah…

Tidak ada Tou-san yang menyuruhku mengganti warna rambut. Tidak harus pergi ke sekolah, tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang menolak pernyataan cintaku…

Satu-satunya hal yang cacad di pagi ini adalah fakta bahwa aku berada di rumah, berduaan saja dengan adikku yang semalam –

"Tch! Brengsek."

Kuketuk-ketukkan jariku seirama dengan detak jarum jam di dinding dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Microwave yang seharusnya hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk menghangatkan masakan Kaa-san terasa begitu lama bekerja. Ini benar-benar lama, atau hanya perasaanku saja?

'tringgg'

Bunyi yang berasal dari timer microwave, menunjukkan bahwa lima menit sudah berlalu sejak aku memasukkan sarapanku kesana.

Kukeluarkan perlahan sup miso yang sudah menghangat itu, lalu kuletakkan di meja. Kusiapkan dua mangkuk nasi untukku dan untuk.. Sasuke.

Bukannya aku berbaik hati padanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin bocah yang sama sekali buta soal urusan dapur itu kelaparan, lalu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di pertandingan nanti. Bisa-bisa tim basket sekolah kami kalah. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

Tanpa menunggunya, aku mulai sarapan. Suasana yang begitu tenang tanpa ocehan manja adikku, hawa sejuk yang tercipta karena aku tidak mendengar kritik pedas Tou-san… Rasanya sarapanku kali ini lebih nikmat.

"Nii-chan.." panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya langsung cemberut begitu mata hitamnya melihatku sudah menghabiskan setengan mangkuk nasi. Bersamaan dengan itu, mood bagusku juga mulai hancur.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?" protesnya langsung duduk meletakkan tas selempang besar berwarna hitam-biru, tas yang dimiliki tiap anggota klub basket, berisi seragam basket lengkap dengan sepatu, handuk, air mineral. Aku tahu karena dulu aku juga membawa barang yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Jam berapa?" gumamku saat aku mengakhiri sarapanku. Mungkin, sebaiknya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini.

"Apanya?"

"Pertandingan ba –"

"Apa Nii-chan mau melihat aku bertanding?" sahutnya antusias. Pertandingan kali ini adalah pertandingan pertama Sasuke sebagai kapten sekaligus pertandingan pertama tim basket Konoha Gakuen tanpa aku. Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar kemampuan para kouhai-ku. Kalau untuk Sasuke, tidak perlu nonton pun aku sudah tahu. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi dia benar-benar jago basket.

Malas menjawab, aku diam dan membereskan peralatan makanku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang menunggu jawabanku sambil terus mengunyah.

"Jam sepuluh." Ucapnya menghela nafas panjang. Raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajahnya karena aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang mungkin menurutnya sangat penting.

"Nii-chan, buatkan aku lemon madu."

Kali ini aku berdecih dan menatapnya sebal. Dia sudah kelas dua SMA, mengiris lemon, memasukkannya ke wadah, lalu menuangkan madu, begitu saja tidak bisa?

Kuabaikan permintaan Sasuke. Aku lebih memilih untuk mencuci peralatan makanku. Aku ingin dia segera pergi dari sini. Melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya.. membuat perutku mual.

"Menyebalkan!" Gumamnya seolah menyuarakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Tangannya terulur menaruh peralatan makan miliknya di hadapanku yang sedang mencuci mangkuk, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Jelas sekali dia ingin aku membereskan bagiannya juga. Sasuke benar-benar tidak sopan! Adik macam apa dia?

Aku membalikkan badanku, menatapnya dengan sorot tajam, "Sasuke, Kau –"

"Salah Nii-chan tidak mau membuatkanku lemon madu!" sahutnya cepat. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Tangannya sibuk menaruh dua buah lemon di atas telenan.

Kenapa jadi dia yang marah? Dia bersikap seolah-olah akulah orang jahat disini. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya dia menganggap kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Bocah tidak tahu diri ini benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!

"Dengar ya. Aku ini kakakmu, seharusnya kau bersikap lebih sopan dan –"

Kupotong kalimatku sendiri saat mata biruku menangkap gambaran Sasuke yang sedang membawa pisau. Dengan wajah yang masih cemberut, dia mencoba untuk mengiris buah yang berasa sangat asam itu.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Kurebut pisau dari tangan Sasuke, lalu menjauhkan benda tajam itu darinya. Dadaku berdegup kencang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lega.

"Nii-chan?"

'degh'

Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap wajahnya yang kelihatan bingung. Saat itulah, aku menyadari tindakan bodoh yang barusan kulakukan.

Bagaimana ini? Barusan aku bersikap over protective sama Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak pernah memegang pisau sejak dia kelas empat SD. Saat itu dia ingin mengiriskan apel untukku, namun tanpa sengaja Sasuke melukai tangannya sendiri hingga ia harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan di telunjuk kiri. Karenanya aku melarang keras bocah ceroboh ini mendekati dapur. Dia benar-benar payah!

"Kau.. mau membuatkan aku lemon madu?" ucapan bernada penasaran itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Bukan.. bukan ini maksudku.

"Nii-chan ingin membuatkan aku lemon madu?" ulangnya dengan raut bahagia.

Sasuke salah paham. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga? Aku hanya tidak mau tangannya teriris, lalu dia tidak bisa melakukan dribble, tidak bisa melakukan shoot. Tim basket SMA kami bisa kalah. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kekalahan yang hanya disebabkan goresan kecil dan darah yang keluar…

"Darah.." gumamku tiba-tiba. Jujur, aku sendiri kaget dengan ucapanku, tapi aku benar-benar harus memberinya pelajaran. Bocah kurang ajar ini harus bisa bersikap lebih sopan. Dan lagi, dia harus selalu ingat bahwa rahasia terbesarnya ada di tanganku.

Pemuda yang masih memakai kaos oblong warna putih polos dan celana panjang warna coklat bata itu mengeryitkan dahi tanda bingung. Aku menghirup nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan padanya.

"Kubuatkan lemon madu asalkan kau janji satu hal."

Walau wajahnya masih bingung, Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin kau berdarah…"

Sasuke kembali mengeryitkan dahinya. Saat itulah aku membalikkan badan dan kembali fokus pada mangkuk-mangkuk di tempat cuci piring. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah kebingungannya yang terlihat polos mengingatkanku pada sosoknya sepuluh tahun lalu. Sosok adikku yang manis dan penurut…

"Aku ingin melihat darah saat kau bertanding. Mau berkelahi dengan pemain lawan, adu tinju dengan wasit… aku tidak peduli, asalkan kau jangan sampai membuat tim kita kalah."

"Tapi Nii –"

"Akan kulakukan apapun asal Nii-chan mau merahasiakannya~~ " Sahutku menirukan nada bicaranya semalam. Aku tahu Sasuke kaget karena aku masih membahasnya. Jangan bilang kalau dia berpikir bahwa aku akan tutup mulut hanya dengan satu permintaan semalam. Dia terlalu naïf.

Sasuke tidak juga menjawab hingga aku selesai mencuci peralatan makan kami. Aku pun terpaksa berbalik dan menatapnya yang kini menunduk dengan mata memicing. Walau begitu, aku bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi putihnya, Sasuke sedang berpikir keras.

Dadaku bergemuruh… Ini akan jadi menarik.

"Kurasa, sedikit darah hanyalah sebuah bayaran kecil untuk ini." gumamku membuat satu irisan lemon tipis, lalu menjilatnya. Setelahnya, kumasukkan ke wadah yang biasa kugunakan untuk membawa lemon madu sebagai bekal saat bertanding.

Aku berjalan ke arah Sasuke, lalu mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, "Akan kulakukan di tiap irisan. Bagaimana?"

"Umhh.."

Aku tahu adik manisku ingin mangatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan lenguhan tertahan. Dia benar-benar mesum! Pikirannya sekarang pasti ngeres.

"Segera berangkatlah, jangan buat teman-temanmu menunggu." Ucapku santai menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia bahkan tidak mau menatapku saat berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara pintu yang dibanting menggema di telingaku.

Aku terbahak membayangkan Sasuke yang berlari dengan wajah memerah. Dia pasti malu dengan pikiran kotornya sendiri.

Antara naïf dan bodoh.

Mana mungkin aku menjilati begitu banyak irisan lemon untuk Sasuke, hanya demi melihat bocah tidak tahu diri itu melakukan insiden kecil di lapangan hingga berdarah.

"Sasuke bodoh! Hahahahahaha!" umpatku dengan mata berair. Terima kasih untuk adikku yang manis, aku banyak tertawa pagi ini.

.

.

**Gedung Olahraga Kota Konoha**

Pertandingan basket di gedung olahraga Konoha kali ini terasa membosankan. Bukannya tidak suka meonoton pertandingan, aku bosan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku yang ingin berlari di lapangan, aku bosan mengetukkan jari-jariku yang ingin men-dribble bola dan melakukan fade away. Walaupun sekarang ini aku duduk di tribun paling depan, tepat berada di belakang bangku pemain Konoha Gakuen, aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan basket yang sebenarnya. Sejak pertengahan quarter ketiga hingga quarter keempat yang sudah hampir berakhir ini, yang kulakukan hanya mengumpat dan mengutuk Sasuke yang membiarkan Kiba melakukan dua kali foul.

Apa saja sih yang mereka lakukan saat latihan? Apa Sasuke tidak belajar bagaimana cara menjaga semangat rekan satu timnya? Walaupun lawan kami kali ini memang tangguh, melakukan foul hingga dua kali oleh orang yang sama tetap adalah tindakan konyol.

Mataku sibuk mengamati pemain dari kedua kubu. Sama-sama kelelahan, sama-sama hampir putus asa. Skor kami pun hampir sama, Konoha Gakuen unggul satu angka. Pemain dari kedua tim mondar-mandir berusaha memasukkan bola, namun tidak ada yang berhasil.

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Bukannya sudah kuberikan lemon madu pesanannya saat istirahat quarter kedua tadi? Kenapa dia malah kelihatan payah? Well, aku memang tidak menjilati irisan lemon satu per satu seperti yang kujanjikan, tapi seharusnya ini tidak berpengaruh karena Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya.

Kemana perginya semangat anak itu? Waktu tinggal kurang dari tiga puluh detik, dan dia masih saja tidak bisa menambah poin. Dan lagi, janjinya untuk melakukan insiden belum dipenuhi.

'degh'

Jangan-jangan.. permainan Sasuke jadi aneh karena memikirkan hal itu? Seharusnya aku marah karena dia tidak bisa bersikap professional, tapi entah kenapa bibirku malah mulai tersenyum.

"Waaaaaaaa! Konoha Gakueeeeennn!"

Sorak sorai penonton menyadarkan lamunanku, membuatku kembali fokus pada pertandingan. Sasuke berhasil menggagalkan pass dari tim lawan, ia men-dribble bolanya cepat mendekati ring. Dengan bantuan dua teman satu timnya, dia berhasil sampai di bawah ring lawan. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Sasuke melakukan ancang-ancang untuk memasukkan bola.

Dunk! Sasuke akan melakukan dunk…

Aku hampir bersorak menyemangati serangan terakhirnya saat mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Lompatan Sasuke terlalu tinggi. Bukan hanya itu, posisi badannya juga terlalu ke depan. Kalau begini, dia akan –

'craaassshh!'

Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang, lalu mengayunkannya kuat, memasukkan bola ke keranjang. Bersamaan dengan itu, wasit membunyikan peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir.

Tim kami menang, Namun euforia kemenangan itu hanya berjalan sebentar. Sorak sorai supporter berhenti saat mereka melihat Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Ia menggunakan telapak tangan kiri untuk menutupi pelipisnya.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan bibirku untuk tersenyum.

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas… Saat kepala Sasuke terbentur bagian bawah lingkaran ring, saat ia menoleh ke kiri untuk meminimalisir lukanya.

Kiba berlari mendekatinya. Kouhai-ku yang terkesan urakan itu langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, membuatku bisa melihat cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari pelipis kanannya.

Tidak terlalu banyak, namun aku yakin, rasanya pasti perih. Ditambah tubuh Sasuke yang berkeringat, rasa sakitnya berlipat ganda!

Kiba memapahnya hingga ke bangku tim kami. Saat itulah, Sasuke menatapku dengan mata yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit, namun bibirnya setengah tersenyum ke arahku.

Dia gila!

Bocah yang semalam seperti anjing liar yang tergila-gila dengan celana dalamku, kini terlihat makin menjijikkan! Bahkan dia membuat scenario seperti ini hanya demi darah dan kemenangan yang kuminta.

Dadaku bergemuruh, bibirku berjuang keras untuk tidak tersenyum. Bukan! Ini bukan lagi senyuman. Ini seringaian..

Hanya demi lemon madu, dia melakukan semua ini?

Dia benar-benar tidak punya harga diri…

Memalukan!

Menjijikkan!

"Senpai! Bisa tolong Sasuke?" teriak Kiba ke arahku. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku menemui mereka di pintu samping. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalian tetap di sana!" ucapku menaikkan nada ke arah pemain lain. Aku ingin mereka tetap berada di lapangan dan menyelesaikan rangkaian pertandingan ini. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, mereka masih harus saling memberi salam dengan tim lawan.

Aku bersiul riang sambil berjalan santai keluar dari gedung olahraga. Rasanya menyenangkan meliahat Sasuke melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Mungkin aku harus memintanya melakukan lebih banyak hal lagi?

"Senpai!" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan. Reflek, aku berhenti menyeringai dan bersiul, kemudian mempercepat langkahku mendekati mereka yang menungguku di pintu samping, pintu yang langsung menuju ruang ganti. Hanya bagian dari tim yang boleh melewatinya.

"Sasuke!" pekikku setibanya di depan mereka, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan tim medis?"

"Maaf senpai, aku tidak bisa membujuknya. Dia bersikeras ingin pulang." Kiba membantu Sasuke yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Jelas sekali dia ingin aku memapahnya.

Tch!

"Nii-chan, aku mau pulang." Gumamnya merangkulku kuat. Nada bicaranya yang datar itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Sasuke baik saat di rumah maupun di sekolah hanyalah panggilan 'Nii-chan' untukku. Namun penggunaan nada datar itu membuatku lebih muak dari biasanya.

"Kau terlalu terlalu memikirkan posisimu sebagai kapten kan? Lain kali tidak usah tegang, Sasuke." Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu menatapku. "Sebentar senpai, aku ambilkan tas Sasuke."

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Kiba berlari masuk. Tentu saja, Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, bahkan sekarang ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Untung dia berada di sebelah kananku, jadi darahnya yang menjijikkan tidak mengenaiku.

Aku ingin muntah.

Bukan hanya karena bau darah yang seperti paku berkarat yang dimasukkan ke dalam air, tapi juga karena sikap manja Sasuke. Perutku benar-benar seperti di aduk-aduk. Ughh!

"Terima kasih lemon madunya, Nii-chan." Gumam Sasuke. Dia bergelayut seolah kehabisan tenaga setelah pertandingan. Aku tahu dia bohong. Lihat saja nanti, pasti kuhukum setelah sampai rumah. Setelah mengobati lukanya, tentu. Aku tidak ingin Tou-san memarahiku gara-gara aku tidak mengawasi bocah tengil ini.

"Semua barang-barang Sasuke sudah kumasukkan." Kiba terengah sesampainya di hadapan kami. Tangannya mengulurkan tas Sasuke kepadaku, terpaksa aku menerimanya.

"Kau kembalilah bersama yang lain. Biar aku yang urus dia. Tidak usah khawatir.. lukanya tidak parah kok."

Kiba mengangguk dan langsung pergi. Ia tahu betul kalau aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal dalam satu tarikan nafas, itu artinya aku ingin dia menuruti kata-kataku.

"Ganti bajumu. Kau bisa masuk angin."

Sasuke bergumam kesal, namun dia menurutiku. Ia melepas atasan seragamnya, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas. Bersamaan dengan itu, diambilnya kaos yang dia pakai tadi pagi dan memakainya asal.

Aku menelan ludah.

Sejak kapan Sasuke punya bentuk badan yang bagus begitu? Pantas saja para gadis menyukainya, termasuk orang itu.. orang yang kalau saja tidak ada Sasuke, pasti sudah jadi kekasihku.

Brengsek! Aku semkin membencinya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang terus menerus memanggilku dengan nada manja. Aku tahu bocah sialan ini memelankan suaranya, dia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui sisi lain dirinya yang memalukan. Tidak hanya memalukan, tapi juga menjijikkan!

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" gerutunya saat aku berhenti di pinggir jalan raya. Aku benar-benar kesal.

Kenapa harus ada Sasuke? Kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai adikku?

"Nii-chan, kau –"

"Dengar!" bentakku cukup keras, "Kau bilang ingin pulang, dan sekarang aku ingin mencarikan taksi agar kau tidak terlalu lelah, juga agar lebih cepat sampai rumah. Kau ingin aku mengobati lukamu yang menjijikkan itu kan? Mau protes apa lagi? Kau sama saja dengan To –"

Aku berdecih kesal. Hampir saja aku keceplosan mengucapkan 'Tou-san'. Dadaku berdegup kencang, rasa kesal membuat adrenalinku meningkat. Aku tidak suka diriku kehilangan kendali di sini. Aku harus segera pulang!

Tentu saja, aku memilih naik taksi bukan demi Sasuke, namun demi diriku sendiri.

Sasuke diam, sama sekali tidak melanjutkan protesnya. Setelah kami naik taksi, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hingga setelah sampai rumah pun dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Bocah brengsek itu seolah-olah tidak ada, namun aura suramnya tetap saja menggangguku.

Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya setiba kami di rumah. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dia yang biasanya pasti merengek, memintaku membereskan semua untuknya.

Aku bukannya berharap agar dia melakukannya, aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang bekerja setengah-setengah seperti Sasuke. Jelas sekali ia memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke tempat pakaian kotor, juga merapikan sepatunya dengan setengah hati.

"Sasuke. Duduk disini.." gumamku menunjuk sofa di sampingku dengan dagu. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah saat aku memulai pembicaraan kami. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dari tadi dia memang ingin agar aku memulai pembicaraan kami.

Menurut, dia duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu aku yang sibuk mencari refanol dan obat merah dari kotak obat yang sudah kuambil. Walau merasa sangat kesal, aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kalau saja aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat, pasti kugunakan alcohol 75 persen untuk membersihkan luka di kepalanya, kalau perlu kumasukkan cairan panas itu ke matanya. Bocah yang sejak kecil tidak tahan sakit itu pasti menangis meraung-raung. Apa aku perlu melakukannya ya…

Tanganku menuangkan cairan refanol ke kapas, lalu mulai menbersihkan luka di keningnya, "Bilang padaku kalau sakit."

Menahan seringaian, aku menekan kuat kapas ke lukanya. Sasuke mengeryit namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Walau begitu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setelahnya, kububuhkan obat merah. Ughh.. aku tidak suka bau ini. Ini sangat aneh dan membuat perutku mual.

"Mandi sana.. jangan kena air." Aku pun kembali membereskan semuanya ke kotak obat. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke mencekal lenganku saat aku berdiri.

"Apa Nii-chan membenciku?" gumamnya saat aku membalikkan badan. Dia menatapku masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Matanya itu, karena menahan sakit di keningnya atau karena .. aku?

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Rasanya ingin sekali meneriakkan kata 'YA' di depan wajanya. Tapi kalau aku bilang, jadi tidak seru lagi..

"Kerjamu bagus." Gumamku melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Aku beranjak untuk mengembalikan kotak obat ke dalam almari. Saat itulah, aku dengar suara Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang baru pulang.

Tch! Satu lagi orang menyebalkan datang. Kalau saja hanya ada aku dan Kaa-san di rumah ini, pasti lebih menyenangkan..

"Okaeri…" sapaku saat melihat Kaa-san. Ia langsung tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'tadaima'. Kaa-san mengacak rambutku sebelum menaruh tas jinjingnya di meja.

"Sasuke.. apa dia sedang main?" tanya Kaa-san dengan nada lembut. Aku suka suara Kaa-san. Aku suka saat dia mengacak rambutku..

"Mungkin mengambil baju di kamarnya. Tadi kusuruh dia mandi."

"Kaa-san, Tou-san.. Okaeri." Gumam Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Kadang aku heran, kenapa dia selalu tiba-tiba muncul saat aku dan Kaa-san membicarakannya?

"Sasuke, kenapa keningmu?" suara Tou-san naik dua nada dari biasanya. Terdengar jelas bahwa dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya terbentur ring.. Tapi Nii-chan sudah mengobatinya."

"Tidak kau bawa ke rumah sakit?" kali ini pria tua itu menatapku. Sorot tajamnya seolah ingin mengajukan protes. Aku benci ini.

"Sudah aku obati. Dia tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku malas. Faktanya, luka Sasuke memang tidak parah. Aku jamin, satu atau dua hari lagi, lukanya akan mulai mengering.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Merah begitu kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Dia berdarah kan?"

Aku mulai kesal. Sedetik saja berada di ruangan yang sama dengan orang tua ini membuatku muak. Seolah apa yang kulakukan selalu bertentangan dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Mulai dari aku yang mengubah warna rambutku, sampai mengobati luka Sasuke.. apapun itu selalu saja kurang.

Semenjak Sasuke menunjukkan bakat akademik dan non-akademiknya yang berada di level yang hampir sama denganku, pria sialan ini selalu menatapku dengan sebelah mata.

"Sudahlah… Sasuke sendiri bilang kalau dia tidak apa-apa kan?" rayu Kaa-san. Sorot matanya seolah memberi isyarat padaku untuk meredam amarah. Melihat Kaa-san yang harus merayu orang yang selalu menuntut banyak hal itu membuat dadaku nyeri.

"Tapi sebagai kakak, seharusnya dia lebih mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi infeksi pada lukanya? Naruto seharusnya berpikir –"

"Tou-san!" bentakku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak mau Kaa-san ikut-ikutan terseret dalam emosinya yang tidak jelas. Yang paling penting, aku sudah muak dengan semua ucapannya.

Mengatakan ini-itu seenaknya sendiri kepadaku, lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pagi berikutnya. Selalu saja begini.. Aku bosan diperlakukan begini.

"Kubilang lukanya tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah mengobatinya. Hentikan kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan itu! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

Matanya menatapku tajam. Aku tahu dia marah karena aku membantah perkataannya. Kalau saja dia tahu, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau saja dia mengerti…

"Naruto! Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, infeksi bisa –"

"Sasuke tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil begitu. Kubilang aku sudah mengobatinya kan!? Kau tidak bisa percaya padaku!?"

Tangan kanan pria itu mengepal erat. Ia berjalan cepat mendekatiku, Tou-san menaikkan tangan kirinya. Aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan aku tidak akan bergeser dari posisiku saat ini. Aku bukan seorang pengecut!

"Kau –"

"Tou-san!"

'slap!'

Bunyi tamparan itu terdengar keras di telingaku, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun..

"Sasuke…" pekik Kaa-san menyadarkanku bahwa sosok yang memblokade penglihatanku adalah Sasuke. Dia.. menolongku?

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kaa-san terlihat khawatir. Ditariknya si putra bungsu, lalu dibelainya sayang pipi yang baru saja terkena tamparan keras.

"Kau.. Berani-beraninya melukai Sasuke!" bentakku kasar ke arah Tou-san. Aku benci ini. Aku benci tindakannya!

Hanya aku… Hanya aku yang boleh melukai Sasuke. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat sedikitpun goresan di tubuhnya selain aku. Pria tua sialan ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Aku membenci Sasuke dan hanya aku yang boleh melukainya. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya terluka. Hanya aku yang boleh menyakitinya!

"Sasuke, maafkan Tou-san –"

"Jangan sentuh!" kutepis tangan yang sudah membuat pipi adikku memerah. Dia tidak boleh menyentuhnya lebih dari ini.

"Ikut aku, biar kuobati!" kutarik lengan Sasuke, lalu kuambil kotak obat yang baru saja kusimpan. Setelahnya, aku menyeret pemuda berambut gelap itu menaiki tangga. Kuabaikan suara Kaa-san, juga Tousan yang memanggil nama kami berulang kali.

"Nii-chan.. Nii-chan!" protesnya. Aku tahu, cengkramanku pada lengan kirinya terasa sakit. Walau begitu, aku tidak mau melepaskannya.

Kuseret ia masuk ke kamarku, lalu kukunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Dengar!" bentakku menahan suara, aku tidak ingin Kaa-san mendengar percakapan kami.

'duaggk'

"Ghh!" lenguhnya saat kubanting tubuh berbalut kaos putih itu ke lantai. Bersamaan dengan itu, kubuang kotak obat berbahan plastic tebal sembarangan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menolongku?" kududuki perutnya kasar, kuinjak tangannya yang coba menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

"Kau pikir aku lemah? Mau jadi pahlawan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit.

"Yang seperti ini…"

"Nngg!" Sasuke memejamkan mata saat aku menusuk pipi kanannya dengan telunjukku. Pipi yang kini berwarna kemerahan itu.. tidak cocok dengan wajahnya!

"Jelek! Menjijikkan! Aku harus memperbaikinya…"

"Nii-chan.. jangan!" pantulan diriku yang sedang menaikkan tangan kiri dan menatap tajam pipi kanan Sasuke terpantul jelas di bola mata obsidiannya. Kuayunkan keras tanganku, mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke, memperbaiki bekas tamparan jelek yang dibuat pria brengsek di luar sana.

"Kkkhh!"

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat. Aku bisa melihat sudut bibirnya yang berdarah terkena tanganku.

"Sekarang, bagus…" gumamku membelai pipinya yang kini terlihat sempurna. Bibirku tersenyum, suaraku terdengar lembut.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melukaimu.." kuusap darah di sudut bibirnya, tanganku beralih ke pelipis Sasuke, membelai luka yang tadi kuobati, "Hanya aku yang tahu semua hal yang bagus untukmu.."

"Nnhh.."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menatapku dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan melepaskan diri dari kakiku.

"Nii-chan…" panggilnya. Entah kenapa, kali ini suara manjanya tidak membuatku mual.

Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang kubuat saat ini, yang jelas, aku bisa merasakan bibirku terangkat. "Dengar.. Berjanjilah, hanya aku yang boleh melukaimu."

Sasuke balas tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat senang. Dipegangnya tangan kiriku, lalu menariknya mendekati bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke masih tersenyum, ia mengangguk singkat. Dengan nada yang terdengar bahagia, dia mengatakan sesuatu saat mencium telapak tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nii-chan…"

'degh'

Apa..

Apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Apa yang barusan kukatakan?

Kenapa aku menduduki perut Sasuke?

Kenapa…

Apa.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Ugh! Perutku mual.

Ada yang salah… Ada yang salah dengan diriku..

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya update juga…

Kyuu kaget dengan review positif para readers.. Kyuu gak nyangka.

Terima kasih banyak readers-sama… *sujud-sujud*

Kyuu ga tau harus ngomong apa..

Yang jelas, Kyuu ganteng dan Kyuu senang *plak

Jangan ditiru ya Naruto.. apalagi yang alcohol 75 persen.. bahaya jangan sampai kena mata!

Kyuu minta maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi Kyuu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang kebanyakan diajukan..

**Beneran SasuNaru?** –Iya, ini SasuNaru. Kyuu pengen bikin kesan uke yang beda aja. Selain itu, Kyuu udah berpikir lama banget soal ini.. Naruto disini adalah alter ego Kyuu. Gabungan antara alter ego dan obsesi bikin SN incest Kyuu gabungkan dalam cerita ini. Semoga readers-sama suka..

Readers-sama sering kaya Naruto ga sih..? Ngelakuin sesuatu yang bertentagan sama diri kalian?

Kyuu minta maaf buat para readers yang gak bisa ngebayangin OOC-nya Sasuke di sini. Jujur, Kyuu juga ga tega bikin adek manis Kyuu jadi begini : ( *digetok Itachi*

Semoga readers-sama suka…

Yosh! Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.. Kyuu akan terus berjuang buat nyelesaiin fanfic-fanfic Kyuu.

Kyuu juga sedang berjuang bikin Tugas Akhir. Doakan biar Kyuu bisa membagi waktu antara nulis TA dan nulis ff ya… Juga biar cepet kelar TA-nya

Agak sedih juga karena ga ada waktu buat baca ff favorite Kyuu. Tapi Kyu harus berjuang demi kedamaian dunia shinobi!

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Sinful Requiem**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

**Family**

**Pair : SasuNaru (incest)**

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: SUPER OOC! (especially Sasuke)**

**typo(s), mis-typo(s)**

**alur cerita rumit (maybe)**

**banyak kata-kata kasar dan tindakan yang tidak patut ditiru**

**Naruto's point of view**

**.**

**.**

**Third Sin: Intoxicating Words, Intoxicated Act**

.

.

"Nii-chan.. apa aku harus melakukannya?" gumam Sasuke yang berdiri berhadapan denganku. Ia memakai setelan kemeja buntung yang dibalut dengan jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan. Celana dan sepatu yang dipakainya pun memiliki warna senada.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak bisa." Gumamku memberi tekanan pada kata 'tidak bisa'. Tangan kiriku mengepal erat didalam saku, sementara kugunakan tangan kananku untuk mengambil segelas minuman soda di meja.

Sasuke diam. Wajah datar yang ditunjukkannya membuatku kesal. Matanya jelas menyorotkan kebimbangan besar, bagaimana bisa wajahnya masih sedatar itu? Bibirnya mulai kembali bergerak, membuatku ingin menambah guratan kemerahan untuk menemani bekas luka di pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau diganti yang lain?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Sasuke bilang dia mau melakukannya, dan sekarang ia jadi ragu? Aku paling benci sikap plin-plan seperti itu.

"Tapi aku masih di bawah umur, belum boleh mi –"

"Jadi hanya sampai disitu?" potongku tegas. Mengambil nafas dalam, aku mulai mengucapkan kalimat panjangku. "Maaf Sasuke, aku salah menilaimu. Ternyata kau memang hanya bocah manja, dan perasaan seorang 'bocah' akan berubah dengan cepat. Jadi mungkin, perasaanmu padaku juga..."

"Bukan begitu, Nii-chan. Aku –"

"Aku salah karena telah percaya pada kata-kata bohongmu itu." sahutku cepat mengambil langkah pertama meninggalkan Sasuke di tengah keramaian.

"Nii-chan aku tidak bohong. Nii-chan!"

Kuabaikan teriakan tertahan Sasuke dan terus berjalan menjauh. Ini tidak menyenangkan. Sasuke tidak berguna dan sangat membosankan! Kalau saja dia melakukan yang kuperintahkan…

.

.

**Flashback. One week earlier**

"Dengar.. Berjanjilah, hanya aku yang boleh melukaimu." Gumamku membelai pipi Sasuke sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Sasuke balas tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat senang. Dipegangnya tangan kiriku, lalu menariknya mendekati bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke yang masih tersenyum mengangguk singkat. Dengan nada yang terdengar bahagia, dia mengatakan sesuatu saat mencium telapak tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nii-chan…"

'degh'

Perutku mendadak mual. Aku seolah tersadar dari mimpi indah, lalu dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang menjijikkan.

"Nii-chan.." gumamnya menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraihku. Sasuke mendudukkan diri lalu menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Melihatnya yang masih menciumi telapak kiriku berkali-kali menyadarkanku dari lamunan kosong. "Sasuke.. lepaskan."

"Tidak!" tegasnya. Ia melepas tangan kiriku, namun kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya, memelukku lebih kuat.

Saat itulah kudengar detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat tidak beraturan, seolah ia baru saja menyelesaikan empat qurter pertandingan basket tanpa jeda istirahat sama sekali. Ditambah, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras di selangkangan Sasuke, menekan pantatku yang mendudukinya.

"Ngghh.. Nii-chan…" gumamnya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan.

'degh'

Sasuke menyentuh daun telingaku dengan bibirnya yang terasa dingin, nafasnya terdengar berat namun pendek. "Nii-chan.."

Tangan kanannya mulai menelusup kaosku, lalu menyentuh kulit perutku. Jemari Sasuke bergerak canggung menelusur ke atas, lalu menyentuh nipple kiriku.

"Nnhh.. Hentikan, Sasuke.." gumamku setengah hati. Ujung jari Sasuke yang juga terasa dingin seolah mencari kehangatan agar ia bisa bertahan melewati malam yang kejam.

Aku bisa merasakan hidungnya yang menghirup kuat aroma leherku, sebelum akhirnya sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab menyentuh leherku. "Aallhh.. Nii-cwmmhh…"

Pemuda yang lebih muda dariku ini melumat leherku, seolah ia sedang berciuman dengannya. Tangan kanannya memelintir lembut nipple-ku, pinggangnya bergerak seolah sedang bersetubuh denganku.

"Ngghh~ Berhenti Sa –nnhhh…"

Bibirku berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat penolakan, namun tubuhku seolah menjadi pengkhianat utama yang malah menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan adik kandungku.

Sasuke menghisap leherku kuat-kuat, lalu menjilat bekas hisapannya sendiri. Berulang-ulang dia melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka bibirnya lebar..

"Nii-chaaaawnnmm.. Mmnmmm~~"

'degh'

Kulit leherku rasanya seperti terbakar!

Sasuke menggigitku, lalu menggesek-gesekkan giginya beberapa kali..

"Sasu-khh! Sakit.. Sasuke.." aku mulai merengek. Ini benar-benar sakit. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini menggigitku?

"Nnghh.." responnya seolah tidak mendengarku. Kedua tangannya kini membelai tubuhku, bergerak liar ingin melucuti semua pakaianku.

Hentikan!

Aku harus menghentikannya atau semua akan terlambat!

"Sasuke –khhh!" ia semakin brutal saat aku mencoba memberontak. Tidak! Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menghentikannya!

"Mwwhhh… Niichan.. aaahh.. Nii-chann…" bibirnya bergumam di sela kegiatannya. Gerakan pinggangnya berubah makin cepat.

"Hantikan Teme~ Sasu –"

"Nnnhhh!"

"SASUKE!" bentakku sekuat tenaga pada akhirnya. Sontak Sasuke menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya. Jantungku berdetak cepat, namun terselip perasaan lega karena berhasil lepas dari mulut serigala.

"Ma –maaf Nii –"

"Tch! Brengsek." Umpatku mati-matian mencoba berdiri dengan tenang. Kalau boleh jujur, kakiku saat ini bergetar hebat, jantungku masih belum mau berdetak normal.

"Aku tidak sengaja, maaf.." ucapnya panic. Sasuke berdiri, kemudian mengikutiku yang berjalan menuju almari besar di sebelah kanan. Kupandangi pantulan diriku dengan bekas gigitan berwarna merah gelap di leherku.

"Tch!" umpatku lagi. Dalam hati aku bersyukur. Terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin seluruh tubuhku akan dipenuhi tanda seperti ini.

"Nii-chan.. katakan sesuatu.." rengeknya kuabaikan. Aku lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurku, lalu berbaring di atasnya.

"Nii-chan, kubilang aku tidak sengaja.. maafkan a –"

"Tidak sengaja?" ucapku sinis, "Yang begini kau bilang tidak sengaja?"

Tangan kananku memegang tanda yang baru saja diberikannya. Mata biruku menatap obsidiannya dalam, lalu berpindah ke selangkangannya yang terlihat sesak. Tak lama kemudian, aku kembali terfokus pada matanya. "Jadi yang seperti ini kau bilang tidak sengaja? Apa kau melakukannya kepada semua orang yang kau temui?"

"Tidak!" pekiknya merespon ucapanku yang terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang cemburu. Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa kalimat memuakkan itu kelaur dari bibirku?

"Aku hanya melakukannya kepada Nii-chan.."

Aku mendengus sebelum akhirnya menarik selimutku memunggunginya. Aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk sehingga lebih memilih mengabaikan ucapan menjijikkannya barusan. Ingin segera tidur dan memasuki dunia indah di dalam mimpiku…

"Maksudku, awalnya aku hanya ingin memeluk Nii-chan, tapi saat kita berpelukan, aku seolah mencium aroma citrus memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh Nii-chan. Aku benar-benar mabuk dan kehilangan kendali atas diriku. Maaf, Nii-chan…"

Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasuke. Aku mual saat dia bilang 'berpelukan'. Percaya diri sekali sampai-sampai ia menganggap pemberontakanku sebagai sebuah pelukan balasan untuknya.

Dan lagi, dia bilang aroma citrus dari tubuhku membuatnya mabuk? Memangnya tubuhku bau wine atau sake? Pembohong! Dia hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk membenarkan tindakannya..

Tunggu dulu. Katanya tadi 'mabuk'? Memangnya dia pernah mabuk? Bocah ingusan itu tahu arti kata mabuk?

Baiklah.. akan kubuat adik kandungku ini benar-benar mabuk.

"Sasuke.."

"Ya?" sahutnya cepat. Walaupun memunggungi dan tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke, aku yakin saat ini dia sedang kegirangan. Nada bicaranya terdengar bahagia.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku basa basi. Aku tahu apa yang akan diucapkannya..

"Tentu saja! Sangat.. sangat menyukai Nii-chan!"

"Seminggu lagi kita akan datang ke pesta pernikahan sepupu kita kan?" kudengar gumaman tidak jelas Sasuke sebagai peng-iya-an atas pertanyaanku.

"Minumlah dua atau tiga gelas wine. Kuberikan hadiah jika kau mau melakukannya."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Aku tahu dia bingung. Wine yang disajikan di pesta bukanlah minuman dengan kadar alcohol tinggi, namun bagi orang yang belum pernah minum liquor, sedikit wine saja bisa membuat mereka mabuk.

Aku ingin lihat Sasuke mabuk, lalu dimarahi Tou-san. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Citra adikku di mata Tou-san perlahan-lahan akan berubah. Dan aku akan mendapatkan kembali posisiku.

"Tapi Nii-chan…" gumamnya setelah sekian lama diam. Dari nada bicaranya, aku tahu dia akan menolak. Tch! Jadi tidak seru kalau dia menolak.

"Hadiahnya…" gumamku membalikkan badan. Kini aku berbaring menghadapnya yang menunjukkan raut wajah bingung.

" –ini." bisikku saat mata kami saling menatap. Telunjuk kiriku menelusur bibir bawahku, menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa aku akan menciumnya jika dia melakukan yang kuminta.

Aku hanya akan mencium keningnya. Tentu saja, aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang bagian yang satu ini.

"Sekarang tidurlah, aku tidak mau kau sakit." ucapku singkat kembali memunggunginya. Kusisakan space di tempat tidur single-ku untuk dia tempati malam ini.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku tidak ingin suhu dingin malam ini membuatnya sakit. Kalaupun ada yang boleh membuatnya sakit dan terluka, orang itu adalah aku!

"Bo –boleh aku tidur dengan Nii-chan?"

Suaranya bergetar. Terdengar sekali kalau Sasuke sedang over excited. Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya, jangan sampai Sasuke salah paham dan mengira aku mengizinkan ia melakukan hal-hal aneh.

"Hanya tidur disampingku. Tidak boleh ada kontak fisik. Kuhitung sampai tiga sebelum aku berubah pi –"

"Oyasumi! Aku akan tidur di samping Nii-chan!" potongnya cepat. Ia langsung berbaring disamping tubuhku yang memunggungunya. Saat itu aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya melalui punggungku, seolah ia sedang memelukku. Saat itu aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang menggebu, seolah telingaku menempel di dada kirinya.

Tidak..

Aku yakin tidak ada kontak fisik malam itu…

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya saat aku bangun, Sasuke sudah menghilang dari kamarku. Terima kasih padanya, aku harus menggunakan plester luka untuk menutupi bekas gigitannya di leherku. Dan hari-hari kami selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa. Lupakan fakta bahwa Tou-san jadi jarang berkomentar padaku. Mungkin karena aku membentaknya malam itu, dia jadi sedikit 'menghormati'ku. Yah.. begini lebih baik ketimbang mendengarkan komentar pedasnya.

Menghela nafas berat, aku menatap Sasuke dari jauh. Dia masih berdiri di depan meja berisi puluhan gelas wine. Matanya menatap nyalang ke arah gelas-gelas Kristal itu, namun ia belum juga memutuskan ingin mengambil yang mana.

Sesekali Sasuke membalas sapaan saudara jauh kami, atau ucapan basa-basi para gadis yang ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Aku benci pesta seperti ini.

Kalau saja bukan karena Sasuke yang bilang akan melakukan permintaanku untuk minum wine, aku malas datang kemari. Suasanya pesta pernikahan seperti ini sangat tidak cocok untukku. Ditambah keberadaan adikku yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Ironis. Aku berdiri di balkon yang sepi, memandangi adikku yang sangat populer dan dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik. Harusnya aku yang berada di tempatnya..

Kalau saja dia tidak ada disini…

Kalau saja Sasuke tidak pernah ada…

Kalau saja dulu aku tidak menyayanginya…

"Brengsek!" hardikku entah kepada siapa. Kulempar ke taman gelas yang kubawa tadi. Aku tidak peduli jika gelas itu pecah, lalu terinjak oleh seseorang. Jika memang itu terjadi, kuharap yang menginjaknya adalah Sasuke.

Kelihatannya percuma aku datang ke tempat ini. tidak ada tanda bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan yang kuminta. Tadi saja dia bilang kalau dia masih di bawah umur dan lain sebagainya. Ini sangat membosankan.

Terlihat olehku Sasuke yang mengedarkan pandangannya seolah dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat matanya tertuju kepadaku, Sasuke mematung sejenak. Tubuhnya berbalik sebentar, lalu mulai berjalan ke balkon.

Bibirku terangkat. Aku tahu ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku bisa merasakan mataku yang berkilat tajam saat mendapati dua gelas wine yang masing-masing bertengger manis di kedua tangan Sasuke.

Indah..

Sangat indah.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahku dengan topeng stoic terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menggubris sapaan orang-orang yang dilewati. Mata gelapnya menatapku dalam, kakinya melangkah mantab.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan akan melakukannya. Aku tahu itu.

Tenang.. Tenangkan dirimu Naruto! Jangan tunjukkan padanya betapa senangnya kau saat ini!

"Nii-chan.." sapanya setiba ia dihadapanku. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau lama sekali. Aku hampir mati karena terlalu bosan."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Diulurkannya gelas wine di tangan kanan, seolah mempersilakanku untuk meminumnya. Alisku mengeryit heran.

"Kubilang kau yang minum."

Kali ini raut wajahnya berubah. Aku tahu dia terlihat seperti pemuda arogan yang tidak peduli pada hal-hal di sekitarnya. Walau begitu, sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang patuh. Aku yang paling memahami hal ini.

Pemerintah melarang penduduk yang berusia di bawah 20 tahun untuk minum minuman beralkohol, dan keluarga kami sangat menjaga tradisi yang satu ini. Jadi, wajar kalau Sasuke sempat ragu.

"Nii-chan temani aku.." gumamnya datar membuat dadaku bergemuruh.

Jadi dia ingin aku menemaninya melakukan hal terlarang? Brengsek sekali dia menyeretku dalam kesialan! Aku menyuruhnya minum wine agar Tou-san memarahi dan menganggapnya sebagai anak yang tidak patuh, dan sekarang dia malah menyeretku?

Sasuke bodoh ya?

Apa jadinya kalau aku juga ikut minum?

"Dengar." Ucapku dengan nada meninggi. Akan kubuat dia benar-benar mabuk dan terlihat buruk di mata Tou-san!

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, tapi hanya minum wine saja kau tidak bisa? Jadi perasaan sukamu itu bisa dikalahkan oleh segelas wine? Rendah sekali! Menjijikkan!"

Obsidiannya kembali menunjukkan sorot terluka, sorot yang sama seperti malam itu…

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Bibirnya mencoba bergerak, namun tidak sedikitpun kata yang terucap. Membosankan! Tau begini aku pergi sejak tadi.

Aku benci Sasuke. Sangat membencinya!

"Aku kecewa padamu, Sasuke…" gumamku dengan nada rendah. Kurasa aku memang harus mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku membencinya. Dengan begini, aku sudah tidak perlu pura-pura baik lagi padanya.

"Benci.." bisikku hampir tanpa suara, namun sepertinya Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Aku membe –"

"Hentikan!" pekiknya cukup keras. Beberapa orang di sekitar kami sempat melihat ke arah Sasuke, lalu mulai berbisik.

"Tidak boleh.. Nii-chan tidak boleh benci padaku."

'degh'

Sorot matanya berubah drastis. Obsidian gelap yang tadinya menunjukkan kebimbangan, lalu sorot terluka yang sempat kulihat, dan sekarang… frustasi? Putus asa?

Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah ingin... menangis?

Tidak.. Sasuke tidak mungkin menangis!

"Aku akan minum, tapi Nii-chan jangan membenciku, yaa?" bibirnya tersenyum canggung. Sasuke mengangkat gelas di tangan kanannya, menghabiskan liquor bening itu sekali teguk.

"Aku menyukai Nii-chan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Gumamnya dengan nafas menderu. Seakan tak puas dengan gelas pertama, Sasuke meneguk gelas kedua.

"Pwahh!" lenguhnya keras usai menghabiskan dua gelas wine. Tingkah lakunya seolah seperti bocah yang tidak pernah diajari sopan santun.

Bibirku terangkat..

Sebentar lagi ia akan membuat keributan, lalu Tou-san akan datang dan semua akan berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Sempurna!

"Nii-chan… Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu…"

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Sasuke manatapku sambil tersenyum, namun sorot matanya seolah penuh dengan luka. Aku bisa merasakan keputusasaan yang teramat sangat saat mata kami bertemu pandang. Ini tidak seperti yang kurencanakan.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, tubuhku membeku.

"Hei.. kemari!" seru Sasuke saat ia melihat seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas wine untuk diberikan kepada tamu.

Jangan bilang Sasuke berniat untuk menghabiskan semuanya!

"Kau.. disini sampai kuhabiskan semuanya." Sasuke berbicara seolah dia sedang mabuk. Sorot mata dan tindakannya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Bohong! Aku tahu ia masih sangat sadar. Kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal ini?

Si pelayan hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan saat Sasuke mulai mengambil gelas pertama, lalu meneguknya. Ia terlihat seperti serigala yang sudah berhari-hari tidak minum. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Sesekali ia melirikku, seakan berkata bahwa ia melakukan ini semua untukku,

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan nyeri di ulu hatiku. "Sasuke.."

Sasuke terlihat menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan. Seharusnya aku senang karena adik kandungku yang sangat kubenci ini terlihat seperti manusia rendahan, namun entah kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak dan nyeri. Sangat menyakitkan.

Aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih saja meneguk gelas demi gelas cairan memabukkan itu.

Tidak!

Tidak boleh ada yang melihat wajah Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sasuke yang mulai mabuk… Orang-orang tidak boleh melihatnya. Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati wajah menyedihkan Sasuke. Mata itu.. hanya boleh tertuju padaku! Bukan pada gelas-gelas Kristal itu ataupun pada orang-orang disini.

"Sasuke.. hentikan!" ucapku dengan nada meninggi, kutarik gelas setengah penuh yang diteguknya. Tentu saja isinya langsung tumpah membasahi pakaian Sasuke. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun mendekat.

"Nii-chan.. kau mengganggu. Aku ingin lagi…"

Sasuke benar-benar mabuk!

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia bilang kepada orang-orang bahwa aku yang menyuruhnya minum?

Tidak! Aku harus menghentikannya!

"Sasuke!" kali ini aku menarik tubuhnya menjauh, kutepis kuat tangannya yang mencoba meraih gelas lain.

'prang!'

Beberapa gelas yang terkena unjung jemari Sasuke terjatuh dari nampan hingga pecah. Saat itulah kerumunan orang yang melihat kami bertambah ramai, mereka mulai berbisik membicarakan Sasuke yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Tidak! Aku harus mencongkel mata mereka.. mereka tidak boleh melihat Sasuke-KU!

"Kau mabuk!" bentakku saat ia mencoba kembali mendekati si pelayan. Kuberikan isyarat mata kepada pria berseragam putih-hitam itu agar pergi. Dia mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kami. Semua orang yang mengerubungi kami juga harus pergi… ke Neraka!

"Hei.. tunggu! Aku masih mau minum… Nii-chan, lepas!"

Aku mencekal kuat lengannya, menatap tajam mata Sasuke, mencoba menyuruhnya berhenti tanpa harus mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku ingin dia berhenti atau aku harus benar-benar membunuh para manusia disini satu per satu.

Kenapa Sasuke tidak juga sadar kalau ia yang menyedihkan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang? Ia yang menyedihkan hanya milikku seorang! Harusnya orang lain tidak boleh tahu eksistensi sisi lain dari Sasuke yang menjijikkan seperti anjing rendahan!

Hanya aku yang boleh tahu! Hanya aku yang boleh lihat!

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Wajah datarnya terlihat kesal di mataku. "Dengar, Nii-chan. Aku harus minum wine yang banyak. Makin banyak aku minum, kau akan makin menyu –"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar teriakan kerasku. Seakan tersadar kalau lanjutan kalimatnya tidak boleh diucapkan, Sasuke menunduk. Matanya tidak berani menatapku, tangannya balas menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Nii-chan.. banyak orang.. maaf.. Nii-chan.." bisiknya hampir tanpa suara. Kalimatnya yang tidak jelas maknanya itu menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke sedang mencoba mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kita pergi dari sini…" gumamku menariknya keluar dari kerumunan yang membuatku gerah.

"Naruto, Sasuke.. ada apa ini?"

'degh'

Orang tua sialan ini tidak pernah datang di saat yang tepat. Kalau saja ia datang sejak tadi, semua tidak akan jadi begini…

"Sasuke membuat keributan kecil. Aku akan membawanya masuk." Gumamku datar meninggalkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang terlihat panic.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara berat Tou-san yang meminta maaf kepada para tamu. Perasaanku tidak enak. Mata Tou-san yang menatapku tadi seolah ingin mengambil retinaku, lalu mencabiknya agar dia bisa melihat sendiri akar dari kejadian 'memalukan' ini.

"Nnn.. Nii-chan.. maaf…" gumam Sasuke lagi. Kelihatannya ia sempat menyadari tatapan tajam orang-orang tadi, juga raut khawatir di wajahku. Aku yang khawatir kalau Sasuke mengatakan yang aneh-aneh…

"Nii-chan?"

Ia menatapku dengan mata yang memerah saat aku mendudukkannya di kursi ruang keluarga rumah bibiku.

Pesta pernikahan sepupuku memang diadakan di rumah yang sangat besar ini, rumah 'orang kaya'. Dan Tou-san sepertinya terobsesi membuat rumah yang sebesar ini juga, makanya ia banyak menabung dan 'memaksa' aku, juga Sasuke untuk menjadi sosok yang 'sempurna'.

"Kau marah padaku ya…" bisiknya terisak sekali. Jemari alabasternya menarik ujung jasku, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Aku harusnya tersenyum puas karena Sasuke saat ini benar-benar terlihat putus asa. Hanya saja.. ingatan tentang wajah orang-orang yang sempat melihat adikku tadi membuatku marah.

"Tunggu disini, kuambilkan air.." gumamku melepas tangannya, lalu mengambil langkah ke arah dapur. Aku harus menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Disini saja.." gumamnya pelan. Tabuhnya bersandar lemas di kursi, namun entah bagaimana tangannya bisa mencekal pergelanganku kuat.

"Kubilang, aku akan mengambilkan air. Lepaskan!" nada bicaraku naik. Rasa kesal membuat amarahku mudah terpancing. Aku tidak ingin lepas kendali di depan Sasuke,

Menyebalkan!

Kalau saja tadi Tou-san datang lebih cepat, saat Sasuke mulai berulah, pasti sekarang bocah manja itu sudah dimaki habis-habisan. Kemana saja sih orang tua sialan itu tadi? Brengsek!

"Aku tidak butuh air, aku butuh Nii-chan di sini." Tangannya menarikku yang masih berdiri. Dengan posisinya yang masih duduk di sofa, Sasuke memelukku. Kepalanya yang bersandar pada perutku terasa hangat.

"Nii-chan.. aku pusing." Keluhnya lemah. Apa efek mabuknya bertambah kuat? Bagaimana bisa?

"Naruto… Sasuke.." gumam suara berat yang sangat kubenci. Aku langsung mendorong tubuh adikku menjauh hingga ia kembali bersandar.

Tou-san berjalan ke arah kami, diikuti Kaa-san yang menatapku cemas. Yakin seratus persen, sorot mata Kaa-san menunjukkan bahwa ia mencemaskanku, bukan mencemaskan Sasuke.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" tanya Kaa-san lembut setibanya mereka di hadapanku. Tangan kirinya membelai sayang kepala Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Dia sudah mulai tenang." jawabku singkat. Aku senang Kaa-san bertanya padaku. Nada bicaranya yang lembut membuatku –juga- sedikit tenang.

"Aku pusing, Kaa-san.." gumam Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya. Kelihatannya sulit sekali bagi adikku untuk menunjukkan bola mata hitamnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu?"

Tch! Kalau saja adik bodohku tidak sedang kehilangan kesadarannya, harusnya dia yang menjawab pertanyaan menyebalkan ini. Kalau begini, kesannya Tou-san menyalahkanku.

Atau… memang benar ia menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini?

"Dia minum banyak wine." Jawabku singkat. Kuharap pertanyaannya segera berakhir.

"Wine? Kalian kan masih belum boleh minum wine. Kenapa kau biarkan Sasuke meminumnya?"

Dia bilang 'kalian masih belum boleh', lalu seenaknya saja mengubahnya dengan 'kenapa KAU biarkan SASUKE meminumnya'.

Jadi tidak masalah jika aku yang minum dan membuat keributan? Jadi, kalau aku yang melakukan hal-hal memalukan, dia akan diam saja?

Bohong!

Kalau aku berada di posisi Sasuke saat ini, pasti Tou-san sudah menghajarku.

Kenapa… Kenapa semuanya harus tentang Sasuke? Apa aku tidak penting disini? Apa aku tidak dianggap? Apa Tou-san lupa kalau dulu aku sempat menjadi putra kebanggaannya?

Hanya karena Sasuke ini.. Sasuke itu… Eksistensi diriku di matanya seolah langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Tch!" decihku tanpa sadar. Tentu saja Tou-san yang mendengarnya beranggapan bahwa tindakan ini kutujukan padanya. Memang.. aku berdecih untuknya. Mungkin, aku harus meludahi wajahnya juga.

"Kenapa kau diam, Naruto?"

"Dia membawa minuman itu dari dalam ruangan. Mana kutahu kalau dia bawa wine!" suaraku mulai meninggi. Aku tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dari baunya saja, harusnya kau ta –"

"Memangnya aku pernah minum wine?" potongku cepat. Kenapa dia menuntutku untuk tahu segala sesuatu tentang Sasuke? Memangnya aku anjing penjaganya? Brengsek!

Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya, aku langsung menyerangnya lagi. "Kalau kau tidak ingin Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau sukai, ikuti dia kemanapun dia pergi!"

Ada yang salah dari ucapanku, aku tahu itu…

"Kalau kau tidak ingin dia melakukan hal-hal aneh, jangan biarkan dia pergi dari runah. Kunci dia di kamar atau semacamnya!" kesannya aku jadi seperti… membela Sasuke?

Tapi, selama ini Tou-san memang menuntut banyak hal dari kami berdua. Dan aku paling benci saat Tou-san menyalahkanku atas hal-hal yang bahkan tidak kuketahui apa itu.

"Kau berani membantah Tou-san?"

De javu.

Matanya menatapku tajam seperti saat itu. Mungkin, dia akan memukulku lagi…

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengikutinya dan tidak mau mengurungnya di dalam kamar…" Aku menyeringai, Tou-san akan memukulku, aku tahu itu. "Pasang saja rantai di lehernya, buatkan papan nama kecil untuknya. Bagus kan? Dia jadi seperti binatang peliharaan."

Benar saja, tanpa berkata-kata Tou-san mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mengayunkannya ke arahku.

"Tou-san.. hentikan!" pekik Kaa-san. Ia yang masih duduk di samping Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan meraih tangan besar suaminya. Terlambat..

Apa kali ini, Sasuke akan menolongku lagi?

Kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan bocah manja itu..

Kali ini, tidak ada punggung lebarnya yang menghalangi pandanganku. Kali ini, tidak ada rasa bingung karena bayangannya menghalau cahaya dan membuat semuanya menjadi gelap. Kali ini aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajah marah Tou-san yang tertuju hanya untukku. Mata penuh kekecewaan karena ia menganggapku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya.

Tangan yang dulu sering mengacak rambutku..

Tangan yang dulu sering menggendongku.. Kini terayun kuat ke arah wajahku, bertabrakan langsung dengan pipi kiriku.

'slaaappp!'

Aku menyeringai.

Brengsek! Rasanya sakit sekali!

Sesuatu yang keras mengenai sudut bibirku hingga berdarah. Cincin Tou-san membuatku berdarah.

"Pwuhh!"

Aku meludahkan sedikit darah di mulutku, mengenai sepatu Tou-san yang terlihat mengkilap itu.

"Kau.." pria itu terlihat makin geram. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Mau memukulku lagi?" Aku menantangnya angkuh. Kaa-san berdiri di belakang Tou-san, memeluk kuat lengan pria sialan itu.

"Sudah merasa jadi orangtua yang hebat karena berhasil memukul kakak yang tidak bisa menjaga adiknya yang manja?"

"Nii-chan…" gumam sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nii-chan." Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar mencoba meraihku. Mati-matian ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang lemas.

Tou-san marah padaku. Dia membenciku. Dan aku… akan membuat Sasuke membencinya!

Aku memilih diam. Kalau aku tidak menjawab, Sasuke pasti akan bertanya kepada orang itu.

"Tou-san, kenapa Nii-chan terluka?"

Pria sialan itu juga diam, lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa menjawab. Sasuke pernah terkena tamparannya saat menolongku, dan Tou-san tahu betul kalau Sasuke sebenarnya sudah paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia takut.. takut dibenci oleh putra kesayangannya.

"Kau.. tidak memukulnya kan?" tanya Sasuke menuntut jawaban. Nada bicaranya meninggi, sorot matanya berubah.

"Tou-san tidak memukul Nii-chan kan?" Sasuke mencoba mendekati Tou-san, namun tubuhnya yang masih lemas membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Kau tidak boleh memukulnya!" teriak Sasuke seolah dia sedang frustasi. "Nii-chan.. Nii-chan!"

Sasuke memelukku erat. Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya yang terasa hangat ke perutku. Aku hanya bisa –berusaha untuk- membelai kepalanya lembut. Tou-san harus melihat bahwa putra kesayangannya menghormatiku lebih dari ia menghormati siapapun!

"Tenanglah.. aku tidak apa-ap –"

"Bohong!" teriaknya memotong kalimatku. Kalau dia tidak mabuk, Sasuke tidak akan berani membentakku. Ada bagusnya juga dia mabuk di saat seperti ini.

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Nii-chan tidak apa-apa."

Perutku mual. Bukan karena Sasuke menggelangkan kepalanya berulang-ulang di perutku, menolak untuk mendengarkanku. Tapi karena aku memanggil diriku sendiri 'nii-chan' untuk Sasuke. Rasanya ingin muntah.

"Sasuke.. bukan begitu. Tou-san hanya berbincang dengan Naruto."

"Kau pembohong!" masih memelukku, Sasuke bmenatap tajam Tou-san yang kini berdiri di sampingku. "Kalau hanya berbincang, Nii-chan tidak akan terluka! Kau memukulnya.. waktu itu kau juga memukulnya!"

Aku menyeringai dalam hati melihat wajah marahnya. Ini bagus…

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Sasuke mencoba berdiri, lalu meneretku pergi. Lebih tepatnya, memohon padaku agar aku membantunya pergi.

"Nii-chan, ayo kita pergi!" aku tidak menjawab. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menhurutinya untuk pergi dari sini, karena sedikit saja aku menggerakkan bibirku, yang akan keluar adalah seringaian, atau tawa terbahak.

"Naruto…" panggil Kaa-san saat kami mulai berjalan menjauh. Suaranya terdengar sedih. Aku.. tidak ingin membuatnya sedih.

"Aku akan membujuk Sasuke…" gumamku sebelum mengambil nafas dalam. Aku tidak boleh tertawa!

"Kaa-san tunggulah sampai dia tenang." ucapku sebelum kembali melangkah bersama Sasuke.

Bibirku terangkat, tubuhku bergetar hebat menahan gejolak kemenangan dalam diriku. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah kecewa Tou-san saat ini.

Aku memang!

Aku mengalahkan Tou-san!

Sudah kuputuskan, kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki kata 'bangga' dari Tou-san.. maka akan kuhancurkan seluruh kebanggaan yang dia miliki!

"Nii-chan.. maaf…" gumam Sasuke saat kami berjalan keluar menuju gerbang belakang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak tadi ia terus saja menunduk.

"Kalau memang ingin minta maaf, cobalah untuk berjalan sendiri. Kau berat." Sasuke tidak merespon. Sampai kami keluar dari gerbang pun dia masih saja diam..

"Hk.. Maaf. Nii-chan terluka gara-gara aku… Maaf…" gumamnya bertambah keras. Aku bisa mendengar isakan-isakan lemah di sela ucapannya.

Jangan-jangan Sasuke…

"Maafkan aku Nii-chan!"

Tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku etar. Ditenggelamkannya wajah Sasuke ke perpotongan leher dan bahu kananku.

"Kumohon… jangan benci aku. Maafkan aku… Aku akan melakukan apapun asal Nii-chan tidak membenciku.. Aku.. Aku..";

Dan Sasuke terus saja mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal dan lain sebagainya. Tidak ingin aku membencinya dan lain sebagainya. Sasuke terus saja terisak dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi pundakku.

Sasuke.. menangis karena aku terluka?

Sasuke menangis untukku?

Dia… benar-benar menyukaiku ya..?

Kenapa tubuhku membeku?

Kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang meleleh di mataku..

Apa..

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Sasuke.."

"Nii-chan.. maafkan aku. tolong.. jangan membenciku."

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Laa laa laaa~~

*dilempar sandal sama readers*

Kyuu harap readers-sama tidak kecewa dengan chap ini *bows*

Ohh ya.. Kyuu ingat ada pertanyaan ini:

**Siapakah orangtua Sasuke and Naruto? **–untuk yang ini Kyuu bserahkan ke readers-sama. Maksudnya, Kyuu benar-benar fokus ke rasa sakit hatinya Naruto sama bokapnya, dan rasa irinya ke si adek manis Sasuke. Jadi siapapun yang jadi ortunya, menurut Kyuu ga akan ngaruh *dilempar gamakichi*

Untuk sifat Naruto, mungkin ada yang merasa aneh karena kadang berubah-ubah. Jujur, Kyuu pengen Naruto sifatnya berubah-ubah, sampai-sampai Narutonya sendiri juga merasa bingung dengan sikapnya (termasuk readers-sama.. juga Kyuu *duagh*)

Tapi serius! Kyuu lagi seneng baca-baca buku psikologi tentang kondisi kejiwaan seseorang. Disini kondisi Naruto campur-campur, dan bisa dibilang dia udah gabisa ngendaliin alter egonya.

Well… semoga readers-sama suka ya :3

Thanks banget udah mau baca.

Untuk **Sorry I'm GAY** masih dalam proses penulisan ya… Kyuu ga ngerjain bebarengan, takutnya tar karakter sasuke disana nyelip disini :D

Terima kasih banyak…

Maaf karena keabalan Kyuu, jadi gabisa bales review satu-satu. Kyuu udah baca semua dan Kyuu senang :*

Yang nunggu lemon, tunggu ya… jangan kaget aja kalau tiba-tiba nongol *ehh*

**.**

**.**

**Akhir Kata**

**Review please :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Sinful Requiem**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

**Family**

**Pair : SasuNaru (incest)**

**Rated: M  
><strong> 

**Warning: SUPER OOC! (especially Sasuke)**

**typo(s), mis-typo(s)**

**alur cerita rumit (maybe)**

**banyak kata-kata kasar dan tindakan yang tidak patut ditiru**

**Naruto's point of view**

**.**

**.**

**Fourth Sin (A): Unravel **

**-Sasuke's Point of View-**

.

.

"Umm… Nii-chan…" gumamku saat Nii-chan membantuku duduk di sebuah kasur empuk. Apakah kami di rumah? Sepertinya tidak, tempat tidurku terasa jauh lebih nyaman dari ini. Dan yang paling penting, Nii-chan berjanji akan membantuku pergi menjauh dari Tou-san untuk sementara waktu.

Nii-chan pasti menepati janjinya…

"Lepas sepatumu." ucapnya membelakangiku. Ia membungkuk, mungkin melepas sepatunya sendiri, lalu melempar jas yang dipakainya.

Aku tidak boleh merepotkan kakakku lagi, dia pasti lelah setelah membantuku berjalan jauh.

Aku pun mencoba meraih sepatuku, entah apa yang terjadi, kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali. Dan saat kudapat kembali sedikit kesadaranku, kurasakan lengan Nii-chan yang memelukku.

"Kau… lepas sepatu saja tidak bisa?" gertaknya. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah kesalnya yang menatapku, sayang sekali, aku terlalu lemas untuk sekedar mendongakkan kepala untuk mendapati sorot mata indah miliknya.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" omelnya. Walau begitu, lengan tan-nya mulai terulur meraih sepatuku, lalu melepasnya perlahan.

"Maaf Nii-chan…"

Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku ini tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk melepas sepatuku, lalu jas dan ikat pinggangku. Sejak kecil Nii-chan selalu bilang, tidur dalam posisi masih mengenakan ikat pinggang sangat tidak sehat.

"Kau disini saja. Kuambilkan air."

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Nii-chan mulai beranjak meninggalkanku. Jujur, rasanya ingin sekali bilang padanya untuk tidak pergi. Punggung yang dulu selalu tepat berada di depan mataku itu semakin menjauh. Entah sejak kapan, aku seolah tak bisa lagi meraihnya.

Aku terbaring menatap Nii-chan yang membuka kulkas kecil yang ada di sudut kamar. Ia lalu berjalan ke arahku dengan membawa sebotol air mineral.

"Lain kali, jangan libatkan aku kalau kau mau mengamuk." Gumamnya samar-samar terdengar olehku. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, Nii-chan membuka botol mineral itu, lalu meminum beberapa teguk air bening di dalamnya.

Aku hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

Ia lalu mengulurkan botol setengah penuh itu padaku, menyentuh bibirku dengan mulut botol yang baru saja menempel di bibirnya. Dengan rakus, langsung kugenggam lalu kuteguk semua isi di dalamnya.

Aku berciuman dengan Nii-chan. Walau secara tidak langsung, aku telah berciuman dengannya!

Kudengar Nii-chan mengatakan sesuatu tentang pelan-pelan atau apalah.. aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Uhhukk.. Uhkk!"

"Sasuke!"

Kurasakan botol di genggamanku terlepas, lalu melayang menjauh. Tanganku berusaha meraihnya, namun tidak bisa. Saat ingin kupanggil kakakku untuk mengambilkannya, saat itulah aku tersadar… aku tidak bisa bernafas!

Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali. pandanganku mulai kabur…

Sempat terlihat olehku wajah panic Nii-chan. Ia sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa bahkan tak lagi bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya.

Nii-chan..

Nii-chan…

Kupejamkan mataku rapat, berharap Kami-sama kembali mengalirkan oksigen ke paru-paruku.

Kumohon… aku masih ingin bersama Nii-chan.

"Ughh.."

Sesuatu mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terbaring. Setelahnya daguku tertarik, sakit…

Kubuka mataku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun yang nampak hanyalah kegelapan yang memblokade pandanganku. Kubuka bibirku, ingin protes. Saat itulah kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku.

Jantungku berdetak cepat, dadaku masih terasa sesak.

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini! Nii-chan.. Nii-chan tolong aku.. Nii-chan!

"Sasuke.. tenanglah sedikit..." bisik sebuah suara terdengar panic. Suara yang sangat kukenal, suara kakakku…

"Nnghhh.. Nii –"

"Diamlah…"

Baru saja bisa kembali bicara, sesuatu kembali menyumpal mulutku. Kali ini aku bisa merasakan udara mengalir ke paru-paruku.

Suara Nii-chan.. udara yang kembali mengisi organ pernafasanku..

Aku akan baik-baik saja. Nii-chan bersamaku…

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai tenang. Nafasku pun kembali normal. Sayangnya, pandanganku masih gelap.

"Ngghh.. Nii-cha –"

'degh'

Lidahku menyentuh sesuatu. Hangat…

Apa yang –

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja." Gumam Nii-chan datar. Saat itu pula kegelapan di mataku mulai memudar, digantikan oleh cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Yang tadinya berada di dalam mulutku pun seolah tak pernah ada.

Barusan… apa yang terjadi?

"Nii-chan…"

"Kau tiduran. Akan kucarikan baju ganti." Ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun menatapku. Aku pun menurutinya. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Nii-chan sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Dan aku… tidak mau Nii-chan meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Pemuda yang sudah mengajariku banyak hal itu membuka almari berukuran sedang di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, hanya ada dua yukata tergantung di dalamnya. Nii-chan mengambil satu, lalu membawanya berjalan ke arahku.

"Lepas bajumu yang basah." gumamnya menunjukkan wajah datar. Hari ini dia aneh sekali. walau sejujurnya aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena pandanganku yang entah mengapa kabur, aku yakin ekspresi Nii-chan banyak berubah.

Nii-chan tidak sedang sakit kan?

"Sasuke." Panggilnya menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku pun mulai melepas kancing bajuku dengan kedua tanganku.

Susah sekali…

Berkali-kali kucoba, namun tanganku seolah terkena minyak licin yang membuatku tidak bisa memegang dengan benar.

Brengsek!

"Uhh.." aku mulai kesal. Aku harus bisa melepasnya! Dulu, Nii-chan sudah mengajariku, dan seingatku aku sudah bisa melakukannya.

"Nngg!"

"Dasar manja.." gumam Nii-chan. Kurasakan tangannya mencubit bibirku, lalu beralih ke kancing bajuku.

"Lihat baik-baik…"

Jemari lembut Nii-chan menyentuh jari-jariku dan mengarahkannya. Membantuku melepas kancing bajuku sendiri.

"Ahh.." pekikku senang saat kancing teratasku berhasil terbuka. Aku mendongak, tersenyum pada Nii-chan. Kudapati ia juga sedang… tersenyum?

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kulihat bibir cherry-nya tersenyum padaku?

"Lanjutkan…" bisiknya lembut, membuatku kembali fokus pada kancing selanjutnya. Jemari caramel Nii-chan masih setia membantuku. Rasanya menyenangkan.. aku jadi seperti kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu…

Masa dimana Nii-chan dan aku banyak melakukan hal bersama.

Setelah kubuka dua atau tiga kancing selanjutnya, ponsel Nii-chan berbunyi. Ia berhenti membantuku, lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk entah dari siapa.

"Ada apa?" gumamnya dengan wajah masam. Senyum tipis yang tadi sempat bertengger di bibirnya kini hilang entah kemana. Kenapa Nii-chan harus berhenti tersenyum? Padahal sebuah senyuman sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis…

"Dia baik-baik saja." Ucapnya datar. Walau begitu, bisa kulihat alisnya berkerut.

Apa Nii-chan sedang marah? Siapa yang menelfon sampai-sampai membuat kakakku marah?

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, Sasuke ba –"

Ia memotong ucapannya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Nii-chan…" gumamku memanggilnya. Ia melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali fokus dengan benda yang kini menempel di telinganya.

Kulihat ia menghela nafas dalam sebelum –

"Dengar!"

Entah kenapa, mata Nii-chan memerah.

"Apa memang hanya dia yang kau pikirkan? Kubilang dia baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan keadaanku? Barusan seseorang yang sangat kuhormati menghajarku, bibirku berdarah terkena cincin mahal yang dipakainya. Kau tidak khawatir? Aku bisa saja terkena infeksi dan mati!"

Nada bicara Nii-chan terdengar sangat sarkastik ketika dia bilang 'seseorang yang sangat kuhormati'. Nafasnya juga memburu, seolah Nii-chan sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke! Kau juga punya seorang putra bernama Naruto. Brengsek!"

"Ughhh!"

Nii-chan melempar ponselnya ke arahku, mengenai perutku. Walaupun ia melemparnya kuat, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit.

Yang kurasa hanyalah… nyeri di ulu hatiku.

Melihat Nii-chan yang menatap entah-apa di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, juga tangannya yang mengepal erat membuat hatiku sakit.

"Nii-chan…" kuletakkan ponselnya di meja, lalu kuraih tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan membalas pelukanku, atau malah memarahiku. Aku tidak peduli! Yang kutahu pasti adalah Nii-chan membutuhkanku.

"Brengsek!" gumamnya menahan amarah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Nafasnya yang memburu mulai tersengal.

Apa Nii-chan akan memangis? Tidak! Nii-chan tidak boleh menangis!

"Nii-chan!" nada suaraku naik. Kubingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, kutatap dalam-dalam sepasang sapphire indahnya.

"Brengsek.." gumamnya bergetar.

Saat itulah kulihat sebutir bola Kristal meleleh dari sudut mata kanannya.

Nii-chan menangis.

Apa aku melakukan hal yang membuatnya sedih?

"Maaf, Nii-chan. Jangan menangis.. kumohon…" Kucium sudut matanya, lalu kupeluk erat.

Entah mengapa aku meminta maaf kepadanya. Jujur, ada bagian kecil dalam diriku yang mengatakan bahwa semua ini salahku.

Aku yang salah karena membuat Nii-chan membantuku kabur dari rumah. Mungkin, karena itu tadi Nii-chan dimarahi?

Sudahlah. Yang penting kutenangkan Nii-chan. Dulu, Nii-chan juga sering memelukku begini ketika aku menangis. Mungkin, dengan aku melakukan hal yang sama, Nii-chan akan merasa lebih tenang.

"Dia.. breng –sek!"

Seolah aku bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya bagi Nii-chan untuk mengucapkan frase itu, namun yang mampu kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya begini.

Apa… apa yang dulu Nii-chan lakukan untuk menenangkanku?

Ingatlah.. Sasuke!

Ughh! Kenapa otakku seolah tak mau bekerja di saat-saat penting begini?

"Kkhhh!"

Tangan kanan Nii-chan meremas dadanya sendiri, kuat. Tubuhnya membeku dan nafasnya tersengal beberapa kali.

"Nii-chan. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi…" ucapku setengah merengek. Aku tahu ini bukan saatnya aku manja, tapi memang beginilah aku.

Aku… tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Nii-chan yang keren dan hebat.

"Hei…" kucoba menarik tangan kanannya. Aku tidak ingin dia melukai dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyingkap poninya, lalu mendengus. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Bibirnya tersenyum, namun sorot matanya seolah terluka. Dan senyum ironi itu… sangat menggangguku.

Nii-chan lebih cocok dengan senyum tulus. Senyum yang menunjukkan luka seperti ini… aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukai Nii-chan!

"Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau Nii-chan tidak bilang."

"Percuma. Kau tida –"

"Bilang padaku! Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuat Nii-chan begini!"

Entah ekspresi apa yang kubuat, entah nada seperti apa yang kugunakan, yang jelas ucapanku membuat Nii-chan berhenti bicara. Matanya terbelalak kaget menatapku, namun air matanya masih mengalir perlahan.

Aku benci ini. aku benci siapapun yang telah membuat Nii-chanKU begini.

Tidak akan kumaafkan.

"Nii-chan.." gumamku mengusap pipi kirinya. Terasa hangat.

Ia kembali tersenyum, masih senyum yang terasa menyakitkan. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pucuk kepalaku, menarik wajahku mendekat.

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" gumamnya lirih.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Wajahnya yang sedekat ini, matanya yang memerah, bibirnya yang terlihat mungil dan lembut… aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang memanas.

Ehtah setan apa yang merasukiku, kupersempit jarak kami. Lalu perlahan kusentuh bibirnya dengan bibirku. Nii-chan langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Aku baru saja mencium kakak kandungku. Dan kami… sama-sama laki-laki.

"Dengar…" bisikku kembali membingkai wajahnya. Sapphire yang masih terlihat bimbang itu balas menatap onyx-ku yang kini entah memancarkan sorot seperti apa.

" –mulai sekarang, kumohon… bergantunglah padaku."

Kini wajah caramel itu terlihat ketakutan? Matanya bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan ucapanku barusan.

Aku… tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah kan?

Aku benar-benar hanya ingin Nii-chan percaya padaku. Aku ingin Nii-chan kembali tersenyum…

"Kumohon…" aku kembali merengek. Aku sadar, saat ini aku terdengar sangat menyedihkan. Dan aku akan memohon lagi dan lagi agar Nii-chan menggunakan pundakku untuk bersandar.

Tangan kiri Nii-chan terulur, jemarinya membelah poniku, lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, "Kalau sampai kau ingkar, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu denganku lagi."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jujur, dadaku berdebar-debar dengan kencangnya. Nii-chan bilang dia percaya padaku. Tidak ada yang membuatku lebih bahagia daripada ini.

"Kau tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakitiku?"

Aku kembali mengangguk, kali ini sambil melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke pinggangnya, "Aku janji."

Nii-chan tersenyum, didekatkannya wajah manis itu ke wajahku. "Aku juga akan menepati janjiku…"

"Mwwphhh…"

Tubuhku membatu.

Pemuda bernama Naruto dalam dekapanku, kini menciumku! Tepat di bibir. Ia memperdalam ciumannya sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya, membuatku reflek menjulurkan lidahku memasukinya.

Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menciumku.

Nii-chan… memang tidak pernah bohong padaku.

Kubelai lekuk pinggangnya saat lidahku masuk lebih dalam untuk mengait lidahnya, lalu kuhisap kuat. "Ngghh.. Mwwhh.. Nii-cwmmhh…"

"Nnhh…"

Tangan Nii-chan mendorong kepalaku semakin dalam. Mata indahnya setengah terpejam, bertatapan dengan obsidian kelamku.

Nii-chan terlihat sangat cantik.

Ciuman pertamaku dengan Nii-chan terasa begitu nikmat.

"Mmpwhhh.. aa~aahh…" lenguhnya keras ketika kutelusupkan tangan kananku untuk membelai dadanya yang rata, kemudian mencubit pelan nipple mungilnya.

"Sasu.. henti –akhh!"

Ditenggelamkannya kepala bersurai keemasan itu ke perpotongan leher dan pundakku ketika kupelintir nipple miliknya. Protes yang terlontar dari bibir cherry-nya terdengar seperti lenguhan dan desahan nikmat di telingaku.

Mungkin aku masih mabuk, mungkin ini hanya imajinasiku saya. Apapun itu, yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa Nii-chan sedang berada dalam pelukanku.

"Mmmhhh~" matanya terpejam erat. Kedua tangannya mencoba mempertahankan kemeja berantakannya yang coba kulepas.

Manis sekali.

Aku semakin brutal menarik-narik kemejanya ke atas. Saat itulah, wajahku tiba-tiba ditarik, membuat mataku menatap langsung sapphire yang kini terlihat penuh gairah.

"Nggh.." celanaku semakin sesak.

Aku… ingin melakukannya dengan Nii-chan.

Sangat ingin!

"Sasuke…" ucapnya terdengar menggoda. Kakakku lalu merapatkan tubuh indahnya padaku. Didudukinya selangkanganku yang sudah sangat ingin mencicipi liang kenikmatannya.

"Mmhhh.." lenguhnya tertahan saat belahan pantatnya tertekan ke bawah, tepat mengenai gundukan di pangkal pahaku.

"Gguhh.." kalau saja kami tidak memakai celana, pasti sudah kumasukkan milikku ke dalam liangnya.

"Dengar…" Nii-chan berbisik, lalu kembali menatapku. Ditariknya tangan kananku, lalu disentuhkan ke nipple-nya yang menegang.

Sebelah tangannya menarik tangan kiriku, lalu diletakkannya tepat di bibirnya. Nii-chan menciumnya, bibirnya terlihat setengah tersenyum. "Aku pertaruhkan semuanya padamu. Kalau kau sampai berkhianat, lebih baik aku… mati."

'degh'

Harusnya aku marah mendengar dia yang ingin mati, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Yang barusan itu, bukannya Nii-chan baru saja bilang kalau dia menyukaiku? Sama seperti aku menyukainya.. tidak! Dia mencintaiku! Nii-chan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku..

Aku.. sangat bahagia!

Dan lagi, air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. Bukankah itu bukti bahwa dia sangat-sangat bahagia bersamaku?

"Nii-chan…" bisikku tepat di telinganya. Kucium wajahnya, kubelai lembut penuh gairah seluruh tubuhnya.

Perlahan, kubaringkan ia, lalu kutindih. Kulucuti semua yang menempel padanya, semua yang menghalangi pandanganku untuk melihat kulit tannya yang menggairahkan.

Dia milikku!

Naruto milikku!

Pemuda yang sejak dulu kupanggil Nii-chan ini hanya milikku seorang!

Malam ini aku akan menggagahinya. Malam ini akan jadi bukti bahwa ia mencintaiku, seperti halnya aku yang mencintainya.

"Mwwhh.. Nii-chan.. ngghh…"

"Sasuke.. pelan-pelan…"

"Nii-chan… Nii-chan…"

Aku janji, tidak akan ada yang bisa melukainya lagi.

Akan kusingkirkan siapapun yang membuatnya sedih!

Itu janjiku padanya…

.

.

"Nnhhh~" Kurenggangkan tubuhku.

Sepertinya, aku baru saja melalui tidur paling nyenyak dalam hidupku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, lalu mencoba menggeser lengan kiriku.

Berat.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menindihnya –tunggu! Sepertinya daritadi aku memeluk sesuatu yang sangat hangat.

Mataku berkedip beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangan yang masih kabur. Kupeluk gulingku makin erat.

"Nn.. ahhh.." lenguhny –

Kubelalakkan mataku. tubuhku membeku seketika.

"Ni –Nii-chan.." gumamku tanpa sadar setelah beberapa detik terdiam hanya untuk memastikan pada diriku sendiri akan keberadaan makhluk berkulit caramel dengan rambut pirang dalam dekapanku.

Nii-chan memunggungiku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa bekas kemerahan di leher dan pundaknya, bahkan beberapa diantaranya hampir berwarna kebiruan.

Apa yang –

"Nnnn?" gumamnya naik satu nada.

Tubuh itu lalu berbalik menghadapku. Wajah manis Nii-chan terlihat sangat dekat. Mata yang perlahan terbuka menunjukkan berlian kembarnya padaku…

"Selamat pagi.." gumamnya dengan wajah datar.

Nii-chan menguap sesaat, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

Apa-apaan ini?

Nii-chan dalam pelukanku. Dan lagi, kami… telanjang?

Apa yang barusan terjadi –bukan! Apa yang semalam tercadi?

Apa kami …

"Sasuke.." Nii-chan mendongak menatapku, "Jnatungmu berdebar kencang, dan kau juga.. tegang."

Tentu saja aku berdebar! Orang yang paling kucintai ada dalam dekapanku. Dan tentu saja aku tegang melihatnya! Nii-chan yang manja seperti ini… apa semalam kami benar-benar melakukan sesuatu hingga membuatnya seperti ini?

"H –hey, Nii-chan.."

"Hn?" gumamnya. Ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya padaku. Sepertinya dia belum mau bangun.

Ugh! Samar-samar aku mengingat sosok Nii-chan yang sangat menggairahkan. Nii-chan yang menciumku, Nii-chan yang memelukku, Nii-chan yang menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk menyambut milikku yang memasukinya.

Itu semua bukan sekedar mimpi basahku kan? Harus kupastikan apa yang terjadi semalam!

Aku menarik nafas dalam. Sulit sekali untuk mengucapkannya. "Ke –kenapa kita tidak pakai baju?"

Nii-chan diam. Ia berhenti mendorong dadaku dengan wajahnya. Bisa dibilang, ia mulai bergeser menjauh beberapa sentimeter.

"Apa semalam kita.. melakukan itu?"

Kali ini Nii-chan mendengus. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri, lalu bergeser menjauhiku. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak juga menatapku.

"Nii-chan.." kutarik tangannya. Aku ingin dapat jawaban, bukan malah seperti ini. Nii-chan kenapa sih?

'plaaakkkk!'

Mataku terbelalak. Dengan wajah yang masih menunduk, Nii-chan menepis tanganku, lalu menamparku keras.

"Kenapa Nii-chan memukulku?" nada bicaraku mulai naik. Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kenapa dia begitu?

Berdecih kesal, Nii-chan malah turun dari ranjang, lalu membalutkan selimut yang dia pegang ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku benci diacuhkan!

Aku kesal.

"Nii-chan! Kenapa acuhkan aku?" kali ini aku turun dari ranjang, lalu menarik tubuhnya, memaksanya berhadapan denganku.

Nii-chan mendongak, dan dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak.

"Kenapa…" gumamnya datar. Bibirnya bergetar menahan senyum getir yang menyakitkanku.

"Kenapa kita telanjang, katamu..?" bibir Nii-chan setengah tersenyum. Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti sedang menahan tawa. Tawa yang tertuju untuk dirinya sendiri…

"Kenapa kau lupa?"

Nii-chan… berkaca-kaca?

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri?" tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak di depan wajahku. Dilemparkannya selimut itu menjauh. Nii-chan menarik tanganku, menggiringnya menyentuh belahan pantatnya yang –

'degh'

"Kenapa bisa ada cairan menjijikkan seperti ini? Milik siapa?"

"Nii-cha –"

"Kenapa ada tanda seperti ini di sekujur tubuhku?" kali ini Nii-chan menarik tanganku ke dadanya yang penuh dengan tanda kemerahan.

"Nii –"

Kuhentikan kalimatku sendiri saat kulihat tanganku yang kini menyentuh dadanya. Tanganbku yang dipenuhi cairan kental yang terasa hangat.

"Kau pikir, apa yang semalam kau lakukan padaku!?"

Aku ingat semalam kami berciuman. Aku ingat semalam kami berpelukan, aku ingat Nii-chan menduduki pahaku. Aku ingat semalam aku menyetubuhinya. Tapi –

"Kau anggap aku apa? Pelacur!?" Nii-chan menepis tanganku.

Aku melihatnya, air mata yang semalam juga membanjiri pipinya.

"Jadi kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang pelacur? Jadi kau pikir kau bisa tidur denganku, lalu melupakannya begitu saja? Brengsek!"

Nii-chan bergerak semakin mundur menjauhiku hingga ia menabrak meja kecil di samping ranjang. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa buah apel, juga pisau.

"Bukan begitu, Nii-chan…"

Tangan tan itu mengambil sebuah apel, lalu melemparnya asal ke arahku. "Bohong… kau bohong padaku, Sasuke! Bohong!"

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhku membeku, bibirku terkunci rapat.

Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus bingung di saat begini!?

Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu! Harus…

"Nii-chan, bukan begitu. Aku hanya –"

"Hanya?" wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Sapphire kembarnya yang basah menatapku lekat. Membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

Tidak! Aku tidak pernah melihat Nii-chan begini. Nii-chan kenapa?

"Jadi aku adalah sebuah 'hanya' bagimu…" nada bicaranya melemah. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum getir.

"Kau mempermainkanku Sasuke… kau bohong padaku."

Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan jemari Nii-chan mencakar lengannya sendiri, menelusur dari pundak hingga ke ujung tangan, seolah ingin membersihkan tubuhnya dari sesuatu. "Menjijikkan! Aku hanya dianggap sebagai pelacur murahan… menjijikkan!".

"Bukan.. Nii-chan dengarkan aku!"

Aku ingat semuanya! Aku ingat semuanya! Aku harus bilang pada Nii-chan! Aku tidak ingin dia salah paham!

"Kau bohong. Kau mengkhianatiku…"

Suaranya makin bergetar hebat, namun bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum. Tangan kanan Nii-chan terselip ke belakang. Ia seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menaikkan tangan kirinya hingga tepat di depan wajah. Tangan kanan yang tadi tersembunyi di balik tubuhnya pun ikut terangkat.

Silau..

"Kau mengkhianatiku…"

Jantungku berdetak tak menentu. Aku merasa takut. Sangat takut. Tangan kanannya membawa pisau, terarah tepat ke nadi di pergelangan kirinya. sebuah titik yang sangat vital.

"Tidak! Nii-chan hentikan." Aku hanya bisa berteriak, tak berani bergerak.

.

"_Aku pertaruhkan semuanya padamu. Kalau kau sampai berkhianat, lebih baik aku… mati."_

.

Aku ingat!

Aku ingat semua yang terjadi semalam!

Aku ingat janji yang kami buat. Aku ingat setiap detail dari hal-hal yang kami lakukan bersama.

Aku hanya ingin memastikan.

Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatinya.

"Kumohon… Nii-chan hentikan." Aku bisa merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di pipiku.

Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa diam membatu tanpa bisa mendekatinya.

"Kau bohong padaku…" Nii-chan tersenyum menatapku. Matanya yang masih basah sungguh menyakitkanku.

"Kau mengkhianatiku… kenapa aku percaya padamu…" nada bicaranya mulai aneh. Pandangan matanya berubah. seolah dia bukan lagi Nii-chan yang kukenal.

"Kau… memang ini yang kau inginkan."

Aku melihatnya.

Nii-chan yang menekan mata pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya. Tepat di atas bagian yang terhubung dengan ibu jari.

Tidak!

Tidak!

Aku tidak mau begini…

Nii-chan..

Nii-chan…

"Nii-chaaann!"

Bagiku, semuanya terlihat jelas.. perasaanku kepada Nii-chan berbalas.

Tapi kenapa… kenapa aku malah melukainya?

Kumohon… Nii-chan maafkan aku!

Jangan tinggalkan aku!

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuu…

Menyelesaikan chapter ini bagai menyelesaikan perjalanan ke barat untuk mencari kitab suci. Kyuu banyak sekali kegiatan di RL.

Ketika Kyuu harus bantuin melatih sebuah devisi di suatu tempat, tambahan… Kyuu harus turun pas hari H padahal Kyuu sudah berpredikat sebagai seorang alumni.

Sensasi main kucing-kucingan sama pengawas bikin Kyuu berasa ganteng, ditambah sensasi gak mandi itu keren banget #plak

Ohh ya. Akhirnya Kyuu ketahuan sama pengawas. Tapi berhubung Kyuu ganteng, jadi baik-baik saja. Kyuu juga dapet banyak makan dan ada juga adek tingkat di devisi itu yang manis #ehh

Kyaaaaa~~

Lalu Kyuu harus persiapan untuk ujian. Demi Jashin.. Kyuu diterima, daaaan langsung menjalani rutinitas disana.

Sangat mendadak euy… mana belum dapat tempat tinggal -_-

Walhasil tergesa sekali semuanya.

Well.. Kyuu sedang mencoba mensyukuri hidup di tempat yang baru. Walau tidak semenyenangkan di tempat yang dulu, Kyuu tetap ganteng.

Disini sinyal busuk dan banyak nyamuk!

Err… ini berasa catatan hati seorang pengetik abal =_+yasud lupakan saja :D

.

Pokoknya, di chap ini Kyuu mencoba menggambarkan apa yang dilihat Sasupret. Semuanya terkesan melompat-lompat dan membingungkan. Salah satu alasannya tentu saja karena Kyuu ganteng –NOO! Karena Sasuke yang masih mabuk gak jelas ra mutu. Dan yang paling penting, alasan utamanya adalah karena sikap Naruto yang memang ambigu dan gak jelas.

Yaa… kita coba lihat apa yang sebenarnya Narupret rasakan di chap depan :3

Seperti biasanya, pengetik abal ini tidak bisa membalas review satu-satu. Tapi tentunya mata batin Kyuu sudah menyimpannya dalam hati #absurd

Ohh ya.. yang chap 1 mirip cerita di suatu tempat, jujur Kyuu tidak tahu-menempe. Tapi Kyuu bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang bisa mention the title, so I can read it.

Seriously! Kyuu kekurangan bacaan di sini *cries*

Ohh ya. Untuk emak babenya SasuNaru, Kyuu tidak akan menentukan siapa mereka. Kyuu menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada readers yang kece. Bukan berarti Kyuu malas, walau memang Kyuu jarang mandi, tapi karena siapapun mereka, cerita ini gak akan berubah. hahaha #kissedbyitachi

Oke… doakan biar Kyuu survive di sini ya. Kyuu sedang berusaha juga untuk menyelesaikan chap terbaru untuk **Sorry I'm GAY ** and **There's No Regret in My Life.**

Btw, Kyuu semakin tergila-gila sama RiRen #gaknyambung#

Okay…

Doakan untuk kelancaran chap berikutnya.

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Mohon review dari para readers yang ganteng dan cantik :***


End file.
